Swordsmen
by PoringGM
Summary: (After Seisohen)Kenji Himura, Soujirou Seta, Aoshi Shinomori, Saito Hajime, Misao Makimachi, Yahiko Myjin and Seijuro Hiko join forces to defeat a very skill full enemy known as Shinkirou. He knows all their moves, and modified it to his own.
1. First Strike of War

(After Seishohen)  
  
Swordsmen Episode 1: First Strike of War  
  
Cast: Soujirou Seta  
  
Aoshi Shinomori  
  
Yahiko Myujin  
  
Misao Makimachi  
  
Seijuro Hiko  
  
Saito Hajime  
  
Kenji Himura  
  
Shinkirou Makoto  
  
As the sun beginning to set. Seijuro Hiko is sitting down on the ground drinking his sake. Then suddenly Seijuro heard some footsteps.  
  
Seijuro asked  
  
" Nani? Dare ka? "  
  
then suddenly that man charges towards to Seijuro. Then Seijuro jumps up 30 feet on the air. Then Seijuro landed behind the man. Then Seijuro pulled out his sword and pointed at the man's neck.  
  
Seijuro asked the man  
  
" What do you want? "  
  
then the man just smiled. Then instantly, the man disappeared in Seijuro's sight. Seijuro was shocked. Then Seijuro turned. Seijuro saw a fist is coming towards his face. The fist hits Seijuro's face. Then Seijuro fell down, but quickly got up.  
  
Seijuro said to the man  
  
" Sugoi no Speedo, "  
  
Seijuro asked the man  
  
" what to be the next Seijuro Hiko the 14th ? or you just want to kill me? "  
  
then the man just laugh.  
  
Then the man said to Hiko " Shi ne! "  
  
then Hiko uses his (Kuzuryusen technique). Cling!!!!! Then Seijuro and the man both landed on the feet. But suddenly Seijuro saw his sword is broken and his right arm has a deep wound. The blood still flowing down to the ground.  
  
The man said to Seijuro " I could kill that easily, but not yet. First I hunt down every swordsmen in this country. Then you'll be my prized head. "  
  
Then the man just disappeared.  
  
The next day, Kenji and Yahiko are walking to Sejuro Hiko's house for another training. Then suddenly Kenji and Yahiko noticed that someone is following them.  
  
Yahiko said to Kenji " Kenji, someone is here. "  
  
Kenji said to Yahiko " I know, "  
  
then suddenly Misao just landed in front of Yahiko and Kenji.  
  
Yahiko shouted towards to Misao "Baka! Misao, we thought there's someone following us."  
  
Misao said to Yahiko " relax, you guys. "  
  
Yahiko asked Misao " Misao, why are you here? "  
  
Misao answered " oh! Nothing, "  
  
Kenji said to Yahiko " we better get going, Master Seijuro will punish us if we're late. "  
  
Misao asked Kenji " can I come too? "  
  
Yahiko answered " no way, Misao. Your dagger are useless there. "  
  
Misao shouted to Yahiko " oh! Yeah "  
  
then Misao pulled out her Twin sword Kodachi. Yahiko was shocked. Yahiko was shocked.  
  
Yahiko said " Twin Sword Kodachi, that's Aoshi's sword. "  
  
Yahiko shouted towards to Misao " you, stole it from Aoshi? "  
  
Misao just laugh " hahahaah "  
  
Misao said to Yahiko " this is my new sword now. Aoshi has his own sword. "  
  
Yahiko said to Misao " bet ya, you don't know how to fight. Using a sword. "  
  
Misao said to Yahiko " oh yeah! Try me "  
  
Kenji said Yahiko " Yahiko, we must go now. "  
  
Yahiko said to Kenji " you go ahead, I'll just catch up. After I finish this Kyoto girl. "  
  
Kenji said to Yahiko " okay, see you there. "  
  
Then Kenji walked towards to Seijuro's place. While Yahiko and Misao are going to fight each other.. Yahiko pulled out his own reverse edge sword. Yahiko is waiting for Misao to strike.  
  
Meanwhile Kenji arrived in Seijuro Hiko's place. Then suddenly Seijuro grabs Kenji from behind and pointed his broken sword on Kenji's head. Kenji was shocked and scared.  
  
Kenji asked Seijuro " Doshite Sensei? "  
  
then Seijuro released Kenji. Then Kenji saw a Seijuro's sword is broken.  
  
Kenji asked Seijuro " what happen? "  
  
Seijuro answered "I was attack yesterday, by a man. He has great fighting skill, more than I ever imagine. He countered my Kuzuryusen, with his great skill. He is very dangerous."  
  
Then suddenly Misao and Yahiko arrived. Then Seijuro saw Kenji, Yahiko and Misao.  
  
Meanwhile in Kyoto. Okina received a letter from a oniwabanshu source. Okina opened the letter:  
  
Okina,  
  
I have a bad news. A unknown ninja just killed one of our spies. He literary chopped the body. It's like a declaration of war to the oniwabanshu. I really have no idea whose behind this.  
  
After reading the letter. Okina walked towards to Aoshi's room.  
  
Okina said to Aoshi " there's big trouble, "  
  
Aoshi said to Okina " I know, "  
  
then suddenly Saitoh Hajime appeared.  
  
Saitoh said " Ya-re Ya-re "  
  
Okina saw Saitoh.  
  
Okina asked Saitoh " Saitoh, what are you doing here? "  
  
Saitoh said to Okina and Aoshi " the man who send you that letter, he's dead. "  
  
Okina was shocked. Okina asked Saitoh " how come? "  
  
Saitoh answered " isn't it obvious. "  
  
Then Saitoh pulled a cigarette and smoke it.  
  
Saitoh said to Okina and Aoshi "there's someone has declare war on us. "  
  
Aoshi asked Saitoh "what do you mean by us? Do you mean the government?"  
  
Saitoh answered "no, I mean us, former assassins"  
  
(To be Continued.....) 


	2. The Targets

Swordsmen: Episode 2: The Targets  
  
Cast  
  
Soujirou Seta,  
  
Aoshi Shinomori,  
  
Saito Hajime,  
  
Seijuro Hiko,  
  
Misao Makimachi,  
  
Kenji Himura,  
  
Yahiko Myojin,  
  
Shinkirou Makoto  
  
===========================================================  
  
Aoshi said to Saito "I through of this. I don't fight anymore,"  
  
Saito said to Aoshi "yes, I know. But what you want to do, just kill you without a fight."  
  
Then suddenly Omasu appeared.  
  
Omasu shouted to Okina, Saito and Aoshi "guys come out quickly"  
  
then Saito, Okina and Aoshi walked out from that room.  
  
Then Saito, Aoshi and Okina saw an oniwabanshu ninja corpse.  
  
Okina asked "who the hell did this?"  
  
then Saito Hajime walked towards the corpse. Then Saito analyzed how it been killed. Then Saito saw a word behind the corpse.  
  
Saito said to Aoshi "Aoshi, look."  
  
Then Aoshi approaches towards to Saito. Then Aoshi saw his name written at the back of the corpse.  
  
Aoshi asked Okina "Okina, where's Misao?"  
  
Okina answered "Misao, is in Tokyo."  
  
Aoshi said to Okina "I need to go there, She might be in trouble."  
  
Saito said to Aoshi "I'll go, you might get killed on the way."  
  
Aoshi became angry. Aoshi said to Saito "are you insulting me and my skills."  
  
Saito just ignored Aoshi. Then Saito walked out from the house, While walking away from the door.  
  
Saito said to Aoshi "honest, your skill are quite good. But not perfect, and with your condition now, you won't last one minute in the fight."  
  
Aoshi became more angry, but just remained silent.  
  
Okina said to Aoshi "Saito is right, this is a dangerous foe we're facing. Now Kenshi is gone, I don't know what to do."  
  
Meanwhile at the Seijuro's house. Kenji and Yahiko are sparring to each other. While Seijuro Hiko is teaching Misao how to handle the sword. Then after their training,  
  
Kenji asked Seijuro "Sensei, who did this to you? What style is he using?"  
  
Seijuro answered "I have no idea. He didn't use Amakekiruryuhirameki to counter my Kusuryusen. He use other technique, more harder and more effective technique."  
  
Seijuro said to Kenji, Misao and Yahiko "he could actually kill me that time. But not."  
  
Kenji was shocked.  
  
Misao said to Seijuro "you must be joking, you're the teacher of the Legendary Battousai. And Battousai Himura killed Shishio, Shougo and many other freaks."  
  
Seijuro said to Misao "yep, he's just lucky,"  
  
then Seijuro said to Kenji "Kenji, I think his targeting you too."  
  
Kenji asked Seijuro "why me?"  
  
Seijuro answered "because you're the son of Kenshi Himura. You have the skill of your father,"  
  
Seijuro said to Yahiko "you too Yahiko,"  
  
Yahiko was shocked.  
  
Yahiko asked Seijuro "why me?"  
  
Seijuro answered "You have knowledge like Kenshi, you've been train by Kenshi,"  
  
Meanwhile in the Kamiya Kashin Dojo, Saito knocked the door. Then Ayane opened the door. Ayane saw Saito.  
  
Ayane said to Saito "Saito Hajime,"  
  
then Ayane asked Saito "What do you want?"  
  
Saito asked Ayane "is Kenji and Yahiko here?"  
  
Ayane answered "no, they're practicing in Seijuro's place. But they'll return back later this evening. If you want, you'll come back later."  
  
Saito said to Ayane "I'll stay here, if you don't mind."  
  
Ayane said to Saito "just stay in dojo, coz we still have class here."  
  
But then Saito sense someone is watching him.  
  
Saito said to Ayane "I've change my mind, I'll come back later,"  
  
Ayane said to Saito "okay,"  
  
then Saito walked out from the Kamiya Kashin Dojo, then suddenly a Pancake cart stopped in front of the Kamiya Kashin Dojo. Then suddenly all of the student of Kamiya Kashin Dojo run towards to the pancake cart. Then Saito looked at the vendor. Saito recognized the vendor. Then Saito stands in on the door and waited for kids finish buying. Then Ayane approaches towards to Saito.  
  
Ayane asked Saito "you like some pancakes?"  
  
Saito answered "no,"  
  
Ayane said to Saito "every two months he always visit this place to this delicious pancakes."  
  
Then after 20 minutes, the kids walked back in to the dojo. Then the pancake vendor just walked on his way, but Saito is following him. Then the pancake vendor stop.  
  
Then the pancake vendor said to Saito "San ban Taisho Saito Hajime"  
  
then Saito said to the pancake vendor "Tenken no Soujirou"  
  
then Soujirou took off his hood. (To be Continue........) 


	3. Tears of Blood

Swordsmen: Episode 3: The Tears of Blood  
  
Saito said to Soujirou "are you wanted by the authorities, Soujirou."  
  
Saito asked Soujirou what are you doing now in Tokyo?"  
  
Soujirou answered "I've been sellin some pancakes,"  
  
then Soujirou asked Saito "you want one?"  
  
Saito just igmored Soujirou. Then Saito approaches towards to Soujirou. then Saito noticed a sword is hidden in the cart.  
  
Saito asked Soujirou "how come you have a sword in your cart?"  
  
Soujirou just ignored him. Saito asked Soujirou "heard the rumors?"  
  
Soujirou asked Saito "what rumors?"  
  
Saito answered "someone is assassinating some great swordsman this couple of days. He's a skilled swords man, more skilled than Kenshi, I think."  
  
Soujirou just smiled towards to Saito.  
  
Then Soujirou said to Saito "I quit being assassin anymore, Saito. Now I'm just a vendor and I need to take care of someone too."  
  
Then suddenly a girl kid approaches towards to Soujirou.  
  
Then the girl kid said to Soujirou "Nii-san ikemasu (Brother let's go)"  
  
Soujirou said to Kotoko "Chotto matte Kotoko-chan (wait a second Kotoko)"  
  
Saito looked towards to Kotoko. Saito asked Soujirou "who's she?"  
  
Soujirou answered "She's Kotoko, I found her couple of years, when I was journeying at the mountain. So I took care of her."  
  
Saito pulled another cigarette stick, and smoked it.  
  
Then Saito said to Soujirou "I'll be going now."  
  
Then Soujirou puts on his hood and robe again. Then Soujirou and Kotoko walked away. But little do they know, that someone is spying them.  
  
Later, while the sun is beginning to set. Kenji, Misao and Yahiko arrived in the Kamiya Kashin Dojo.  
  
Then Susume said to Kenji, Misao, Yahiko "food is ready."  
  
Then Kenji, Misao and Yahiko walked in. then Ayane and Susume saw Misao. Misao saw Ayane and Susume are grown up.  
  
Ayane said to Misao "you've grown up Misao, you look pretty too."  
  
Then suddenly Tsubame approaches towards to Yahiko.  
  
Then Tsubame asked Yahiko "how's your training?"  
  
Yahiko answered "it's ok.."  
  
then Tsubame took off Yahiko's clothes off.  
  
Then Tsubame puts a red kimono on Yahiko.  
  
Then Yahiko said to Tsubame "Arigato,"  
  
then Ayane approaches towards to Kenji.  
  
Ayane said to Kenji "Saito Hajime, came here."  
  
Kenji asked Ayane "Saito? What do he want?"  
  
Ayane answered "I don't know, he said that he'll be back."  
  
Then suddenly someone knocked the door. Then Ayane walked towards to the door. Then Kenji quickly run towards to Ayane.  
  
Kenji said to Ayane "Ayane, Tsubame, Susumi go inside."  
  
Then Misao and Yahiko approach towards to Kenji. Then Kenji and Yahiko slowly pulled out their sakabatou (Reverse edge sword), while Misao pulled out her twin sword kodachi. Then suddenly a three shuriken are going to them. But Misao, Yahiko and Kenji quickly dodge out of the way.  
  
Then suddenly aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!,  
  
someone screamed inside the dojo. Then Yahiko, Misao and Kenji quickly run in the dojo. Then Kenji, Yahiko and Misao was shocked to see a sword pierce through Tsubame's right shoulder. Then the red ninja pulled it out from Tsubame's right shoulder.  
  
Yahiko shouted towards to the red ninja "Yarou!"  
  
then the Ninja pointed his sword towards to Yahiko.  
  
Then the red ninja said to Yahiko "Ich (one)"  
  
then the red ninja pointed his sword towards to Misao.  
  
Then the red ninja said to Misao "ni (two)"  
  
then the ninja pointed his sword towards to Kenji.  
  
Then the red ninja said to Kenji "san (three)"  
  
then the red ninja said to Yahiko, Misao and Kenji "you're days are numbered,"  
  
then the red ninja strikes his sword towards to Tsubame's left leg. The sword pierce through Tsubame's left leg.  
  
Then Tsubame screamed "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Yahiko quickly charges towards to the red ninja. But the red ninja just instantly disappeared, leaving his sword behind. Then the blood all over the floor. Then Ayane and Susume quickly run and get the first aid kit. Then Yahiko quickly hugged Tsubame. Yahiko cried.  
  
Yahiko said to Tsubame "don't die, please.."  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the woods, Soujirou and Kotoko are walking.  
  
Kotoko asked Soujirou "where are we gonna set up camp for the night."  
  
Soujirou answered "when we near at the next village."  
  
But Soujirou sensed someone is following them. Then Soujirou stopped.  
  
Then Soujirou said "come out now, I know you're hiding"  
  
then suddenly the red ninja appeared.  
  
Then Soujirou asked the red ninja "nani?"  
  
then the red ninja said to Soujirou "you're Soujirou Seta, the one who assassinate Okubo,"  
  
Soujirou looked towards to the red ninja "what do you want?"  
  
then the red ninja pulled out his sword. Then Kotoko became scared.  
  
Then Soujirou said to the red ninja "I don't assassinate people anymore."  
  
Then instantly the red ninja just disappeared. Then red ninja grabs Kotoko's neck. Soujirou was shocked.  
  
Soujirou said to the red ninja "no, don't hurt her."  
  
Then the red ninja said to Soujirou "too late!"  
  
then the red ninja strikes his sword towards to Kotoko's body. The sword pierce through Kotoko's body. Then the red ninja threw Kotoko's body to the ground.  
  
The red ninja said to Soujirou "your days are numbered."  
  
Then Soujirou quickly grabs his sword from the cart. Then Soujirou used his Shikuchi technique towards to the red ninja. The instantly the red ninja just disappeared. Then Soujirou kneeled down and cried. Then Soujirou got some of Kotoko's blood and puts it in his eye.  
  
Then Soujirou screamed "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" (To be Continue......) 


	4. Bloody Night

Swordsmen: Episode 4: Bloody Night  
  
In the kamiya kashin dojo, Ayane and Susumi are covering Tsubame's wound with bandage. Then suddenly Saito arrived. Saito approaches towards to Yahiko.  
  
Saito asked Yahiko "what happen?"  
  
Yahiko shouted towards to Saito "a red ninja attack us,"  
  
Saito was shocked. Saito asked "Red ninja?"  
  
Yahiko shouted to Saito "yeah! You heard it, red ninja"  
  
Yahiko became pist off. Yahiko walked towards to Saito.  
  
Yahiko asked Saito "what's going on here Saito?"  
  
then suddenly two oniwabanshu blue ninja arrived. Then when Yahiko saw the two blue ninja. Yahiko quickly grabs her sword and charges towards to the two black ninjas.  
  
Then Misao shouted to Yahiko "Yahiko, stop!"  
  
then Yahiko stopped.  
  
Yahiko asked Misao "what the hell?"  
  
then Misao approaches towards to the two oniwabanshu ninja. Then one of the  
  
oniwabanshu ninja said to Misao "Misao-sama, Aoshi is requesting you to go back to Aoya,"  
  
Misao asked the Oniwabanshu ninja "why?"  
  
the Oniwabanshu Ninja answered "just go back, coz you're in big trouble."  
  
Then the two oniwabanshu ninja quickly run away.  
  
Meanwhile Soujirou puts Kotoko on the cart, then Soujirou pushed the cart, finding where to buried Kotoko.  
  
Then 2 hours later, Soujirou arrived at Seijuro Hiko's place. Then suddenly Soujirou felt someone's coming towards to him. Then Soujirou quickly pulled out his sword. Then suddenly Cling!, then Soujirou blocked the sword strike. Then Soujirou saw it's Seijuro Hiko.  
  
Seijuro asked Soujirou "what are you doing here?"  
  
Soujirou answered "I just passing by, and I'm finding for a nights rest."  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou "I don't believe you."  
  
Then Seijuro quickly charges towards to Soujirou. Seijuro quickly uses his Kuzuryusen technique towards to Soujirou. Then Soujirou uses his Shikuchi technique towards to Seijurou. Cling!!!! Both sword flew up on the air. Then Soujirou and Seijuro both slide with their feet. Then Seijuro and Soujirou quickly run towards to their swords. Then they both got their swords at the same time, then attacked each other at the same time too. Then another sound cling!!. Soujirou quickly jumps up the tree branch. Then Seijuro just waiting Soujirou for his next attack. Then Soujirou just disappeared in Seijuro's sight. Seijuro was shocked. Then Soujirou is behind Seijuro. Then Soujirou strikes his sword vertically. But Seijuro just disappeared. Then Soujirou looked up. Then Soujirou saw Seijuro is on air. Then Seijuro dived down towards to Soujirou. Then Seijuro uses his Kuzuryosen technique. Then cling!!!after that, Seijuro landed down smoothly to the ground. While Soujirou fell to the ground. Then Soujirou holds his left arm. Then Seijuro slowly approaches towards to Soujirou.  
  
Seijuro asked Soujirou "you came here to finished me off? Who send you?" then  
  
Soujirou said to Seijuro "you killed Kotoko?"  
  
Seijuro charges towards to Soujirou. But when Seijuro strikes his sword veritically towards to Soujirou. Soujirou quickly crossover Seijuro. Then Seijuro was amazed by his skills. Then Soujirou picked up his sword. Then quickly threw two daggers towards to Seijuro. But Seijuro easy blocked the two daggers with his sword. Then Soujirou just appeared behind Seijuro. But Soujirou just dropped his sword.  
  
Seijuro turned around and asked Soujirou "why have you stopped?"  
  
Soujirou answered "I can't, darn that Kenshi" Seijuro puts his word away.  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou "you can rest in my house now."  
  
Soujirou said to Seijuro "I need to bury Kotoko first. She's in the cart." Seijuro said to Soujirou "bury her in my place."  
  
Then Seijuro and Soujirou walked to Seijuro's place.  
  
Meanwhile in the Kamiya Kashin Dojo.  
  
Misao said to Yahiko, Kenji and Saito "I'm going back to Aoya, now."  
  
Yahiko said to Misao "no, Misao. It might be dangerous."  
  
Misao said to Yahiko "I'll come back, don't worry."  
  
Then Misao walked away.  
  
Then Yahiko said to Saito "Saito, escort her, she might get killed."  
  
Saito said to Yahiko "I need to report back, to headquarters, there might have some information. And she can take care of herself, she'll just hide underneath the ground, for a weasel girl. I'll come back tomorrow, for more of this information."  
  
Kenji said to Yahiko "I;m going to Sensei Seijuro's place, for some help."  
  
Ayane said to Kenji "but Kenji, it's too dark on the forest.."  
  
Kenji said to Ayane "I'll just wait till morning."  
  
Meanwhile Misao is running. But little does she know, that someone is stalking her.  
  
(To be Continue........) 


	5. Turning Points

Swordsmen: Episode 5: Turning Points  
  
While Misao is running, someone threw a chain daggered towards Misao. But Misao quickly evaded it. Then Misao quickly turned and pulled out his twin sword kodachi.  
  
Misao shouted "Dare ka? (who's there)"  
  
then suddenly the red ninja appeared.  
  
Then the red ninja said to Misao "so, you wanna die, quickly."  
  
Misao said to the red ninja "I gonna finish you up, first."  
  
Then Misao threw 8 daggers towards to the red ninja. But the red ninja blocked it with his chained sword. Then Misao uses his ninjitsu water flow technique. Then Misao quickly charges towards to the red ninja. Then the red ninja threw a smoke gas on him. Then Misao stopped. Then suddenly four daggers flew towards to Misao. Misao was shocked. Then the two daggers hit Misao's right arm, while the two daggers hit Misao left arm.  
  
Misao screamed in pain "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"  
  
then Misao dropped her twin sword kodachi. Then Misao slowly pulled one dagger from her left arm. Then when the smoke is clear. The red ninja pulled out a sword. But Misao quickly sweep kick the red ninja. But red ninja quickly jumps and then strike his sword towards to Misao's right shoulder.  
  
Misao screamed in pain "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"  
  
as the sword pierce through Misao shoulder. Blood flows out from Misao's arms and shoulder. Then the red ninja grabs Misao by the neck and carried Misao up. Then the red ninja pulled the sword out from Misao's right shoulder.  
  
Misao screamed "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
then the red ninja threw Misao towards the tree trunk. Then Misao hits the tree trunk. Then the red ninja approaches towards to Misao.  
  
Then red ninja said to Misao "Watashi wa Shinkirou"  
  
then the red ninja just disappeared. Then suddenly Megumi was passing by, then Megumi saw Misao is laying on the tree. Then Megumi quickly run towards to Misao. Then Megumi was shocked to see Misao badly hurt. Then Megumi quickly got some bandages to temporarily cover up the wounds. Then Megumi carried Misao to the Kamiya kashin Dojo.  
  
Meanwhile Soujirou finished burying Kotoko's body. Then Seijuro puts three daisies on the tombstone.  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou "Daisy's are like sun. petals shinning, it's totally amazing, giving sun light from the times of night. So be free, that's your final flight."  
  
Then Seijuro asked Soujirou "how did you know Kenshi?"  
  
but Seijuro quickly interrupted. Seijuro said to Soujiou "Kenshi beat you up,"  
  
Soujirou looked down. Soujirou asked Seijuro "is it worth it, living like Kenshu's principles?"  
  
Seijuro answered "you decide, if you've agree of Kenshi's principles, you've live. While on the other hand, you disagree with Kenshi, you're dead."  
  
Then Seijuro asked Soujirou "Namae wa?"  
  
then Soujirou answered "Seta Soujirou"  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou "you have great back ground of fighting skill, shows no weakness. That's what I like to the student, but you lack of confidence."  
  
Then Seijuro gave Soujirou a cup of sake.  
  
Then Seijuro said to Soujirou "Dozo,"  
  
Soujirou said to Seijuro "arigato,"  
  
then Soujirou got the cup of sake and drink it.  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou "your Shikushi style, is perfect, flawless. But I'm gonna teach my ultimate."  
  
Soujirou said to Seijruo "no thanks, I'm not a swordsman or an assassin anymore."  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou "humble, That's what I like on a student, not like my former student Kenshi."  
  
Soujirou was shocked.  
  
Soujirou asked Seijuro "you're Kenshi's Sensei?'  
  
Seijruo answered "yeah,"  
  
then Seijuro said to Soujirou "you go ahead and rest, now kid."  
  
Then Soujirou laid down on the mat and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the policed headquarters. Saito approaches towards to Chou.  
  
Saito asked Chou "any report about the red ninja?"  
  
Chou answered "Sources told me, the red ninja is the first Hitokiri,"  
  
Saito asked Chou "what do you mean?"  
  
Chou answered "when he was 14, he already one of the assassin. Then three years later, he just disappeared. Some say that he was killed while defending Tokugawa. But sources told me, that he betrayed Tokugawa, and pretend to be a civilian and he just waiting for the right timing to strike."  
  
Saito asked Chou "what do he as in mind?"  
  
Meanwhile at the Kamiya Kashin Dojo, Megumi is putting a white herbal medicine on Misao's right shoulder.  
  
Then Yahiko asked Megumi "Megumi, please check Tsubame after this."  
  
Megumi answered "okay," Megumi said to Yahiko "you guys rest now,"  
  
Then the next day, Kenji is preparing to go to Seijuro's place. Yahiko woke up and saw Kenji.  
  
Yahiko asked Kenji "where are you going Kenji?"  
  
Kenji answered "I'm going to Sensei Seijuro, I need some information about this."  
  
Yahiko said to Kenji "I'll go with you."  
  
Kenji said to Yahiko "no, I'll go alone. If I die on the way, I'm sure Saito will come later, you just go. I'll meet you both there."  
  
Yahiko said to Kenji "good luck," then  
  
Kenji walked out.  
  
Kenji is walking on the forest to Seijuro's place. but Kenji felt someone is following him. Then Kenji runs more faster, but Kenji looked at his left. Kenji saw the Shinkirou. Then Kenji quickly jumps up. Then Kenji landed on the branch. Then Kenji jumps branch to branch. Then suddenly one branch just broke up. Then Kenji landed down on his feet. Then Shinkirou appeared ten feet in front of Kenji. Then Kenji pulled out his sakabatou (Reverse edge sword).  
  
(To Be Continue........) 


	6. Re Mix

Swordsmen: Episode 6: RE-MIX  
  
Kenji charges towards to Shinkirou. Then Kenji uses his Kuzuryosen technique, towards to Shinkirou. Then Kenji just slide down, Kenji was shocked, that he is just fighting an air. Then suddenly Kenji looked up and saw Shinkirou is diving down towards him. Then Shinkirou uses Kuzuryozen- Ninjitsu no Mizu (A combination of Kuzuryozen and Aoshi's water flow technique.) Kenji was shocked.  
  
Kenji said to himself "oh, no I'm dead."  
  
Then CRUSH!!!.  
  
Then Shikirou noticed that he didn't hit Kenji. Then Shinkirou saw Kenji is 20 meter left on his left.  
  
Then Shinkirou said to Kenji "you're good as I've expected, you used Shikuchi Style to do that."  
  
Kenji was shocked.  
  
Then Soujirou said to Shinkirou "Ohayou, Red Ninja"  
  
then Shinkirou saw Soujirou.  
  
Soujrou said to Shinkirou "I came here for your head,"  
  
then Soujirou pulled out his sword. Soujirou quickly charges towards to Shinkirou. Soujirou uses his Shichuchi style. Then Shinkirou uses his own Shikuchi technique against Soujirou. Then Shinkirou punched Soujirou's sword. Shinkirou uses the extreme fist technique (Anji's Fist technique) Soujirou was shocked. Then Soujirou's sword just disintegrated. Then Soujirou jumps backward.  
  
Then Shinkirou laugh "hahahahaha"  
  
Shinkirou said to Soujirou and Kenji "this is my lucky day, I can kill you both at the same time."  
  
Then Kenji threw his sakabatou towards to Soujirou. Then Soujirou quickly got the sword.  
  
Soujirou said to Kenji "arigato,"  
  
then Soujirou said to Shinkirou "okay, now let's continue."  
  
Then Soujirou again charges towards to Shinkirou uses his Shikuchi style. Kenji noticed that Shinkirou is busy fighting Soujirou. So Kenji silent run towards to Seijuro's house.  
  
Meanwhile in the Kamiya Kashi Dojo, Saito walked in the dojo. Then Saito saw Yahiko is sitting down. Then Saito approaches towards to Yahiko.  
  
Saito asked Yahiko "I found some information about the red ninja. He is very dangerous assassin, all of his assassination were flawless and successful. Shinshen-gumi tried to track him down but failed. He have no typical style. He uses style disadvantage to kill an opponent."  
  
Yahiko asked Saito "what do you mean?"  
  
Saito answered "he use your weak spot to make his advantage."  
  
Then Saito asked Yahiko "where's Kenji and Misao?"  
  
Yahiko answered "Kenji went to Seijuro, while Misao is critically hurt."  
  
Saito said to Yahiko "we have to go there and check."  
  
Then suddenly Misao walked out from the room.  
  
Misao said to Saito and Yahiko "I'm going too."  
  
Yahiko said to Misao "no way! Misao. You need some recovery,"  
  
Misao said to Yahiko "I need to get some revenge against Shinkirou."  
  
Yahiko asked Misao "Shinkirou?"  
  
Misao answered "yeah, the red ninja. He told me his name Shinkirou."  
  
Saito said to Misao "you can come with us, but don't blame us when you get killed."  
  
Then Misao asked Saito "Who's gonna guard this dojo, when we're not around."  
  
Saito said to Misao "Don't worry, Chou and some guards are guarding around for any further killing."  
  
Then Misao, Saito and Yahiko walked out from the dojo.  
  
Meanwhile Soujirou and Shinkirou still fight. But the Sakabatou that Soujirou is using is purely damage.  
  
Shinkirou said to Soujirou "the sakabatou is seriously damage,"  
  
Soujirou just smiled.  
  
Soujirou said to Shinkirou "I don't mind, let's continue"  
  
then Soujirou the sakabatou straight towards to Shinkrou. Then Shinkirou blocked the sword. Then suddenly Shinkirou noticed that someone is coming.  
  
Shinkirou said to Soujirou "we'll settle this next time,"  
  
then Shinkirou just disappeared.  
  
Soujirou said to himself "I'm glad that's over."  
  
Then suddenly Saito, Yahiko and Misao arrived. Then Soujirou just sat on the tree trunk. Then Misao and Yahiko saw Soujirou. Misao pulled out her daggers, while Yahiko pulled out his sakabatou.  
  
Then Misao said to Soujirou "you're the red ninja, Soujirou."  
  
Soujirou was shocked.  
  
Then Misao uses her ninjitsu Mizu (water flow technique)  
  
then Misao threw her daggers towards to Soujirou.  
  
But Soujirou eaily dodges the dagger. Then suddenly Yahiko charges towards to Soujirou. Soujirou just dodges every single strike Yahiko give. While Saito just watch them.  
  
Then Saito said to Yahiko and Misao "stop it, he is not the red ninja."  
  
Then Yahiko and Misao stopped. Then Saito approaches towards to Soujirou.  
  
Saito asked Soujirou "what are you doing here?"  
  
Soujirou answered "I've been fighting with Shinkirou,"  
  
Saito noticed that Soujirou isn't hurt. Saito asked Soujirou "where's Kotoko?"  
  
Soujirou looked down.  
  
Then Saito said to Soujirou "never mind,"  
  
Soujirou asked Misao, Yahiko and Saito "where you guys going?"  
  
Saito answered "Master Seijuro," Soujirou said to Misao, Yahiko and Saito "let's go,"  
  
Yahiko said to Soujirou "no way!!"  
  
Saito said to Yahiko "we have a common enemy here, and we need all the help we can get."  
  
(To be Continued.......) 


	7. Kuzuryu Shikuchi

Swordsmen: Episode 7: "Kuzuryu-shikuchi"  
  
Now Soujirou, Saito, Misao and Yahiko arrived in Seijuro place. Seijuro approaches towards to Soujirou.  
  
Seijuro asked Soujirou "so, how did your fight against the red ninja?"  
  
Soujirou answered "it's quite okay,"  
  
then Kenji approaches towards to Soujirou.  
  
Kenji asked Soujirou "where's my sakabatou?"  
  
Soujirou answered "gomen, it's busted."  
  
Soujirou said to Kenji "he's a skilled fighter, heehehhe. More skilled than Shishi-sama"  
  
Seijuro asked Soujirou "Kenji told me, he used a Kuzuryusen, but with a combination of water flow technique."  
  
Then Misao was shocked to hear that.  
  
Then Misao said to Kenji "impossible, only the Aoshi and I know that trick."  
  
Then Saito said to Misao "that technique is too simple,"  
  
Soujirou said to Misao "he also, Shikuchi technique, and the extreme fist technique, Flame sword (Shishio's technique)"  
  
Saito said to Soujirou "apparently, Shinkirou is using our technique against us."  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou, Kenji, Misao, Yahiko and Saito "We must learn new combination from now on."  
  
Soujirou asked Seijuro "Seijuro-sama, I have a suggestion, how about I learn the Kuzuryosen, but the speed of shikuchi style. It will produce Kuzuryoshikuchi."  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou "okay, let's try it."  
  
Then Saito threw Soujirou a katana. Then Soujirou catches the katana. Then Seijuro walked 30 meter away from Soujirou.  
  
Seijuro asked Soujirou "do you know Kuzuryosen technique?"  
  
Soujirou answered "hehe, hmmmm. Iie (no) Seijuro-sama"  
  
Yahiko shouted to Soujirou "Do! Aho!"  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou "Head, left shoulder, right shoulder, left arm, right arm, left wrist, right wrist, both legs, lastly the chest."  
  
Soujirou said to Seijuro "go it," Seijiro said to Soujirou 'this test, can be fatal."  
  
Then Yahiko asked Kenji "Kenji, I bet that Hiko can kick that Soujirou's butt?"  
  
Kenji said to Yahiko "I wouldn't say that, Soujirou's shikuchi style is fast."  
  
Then suddenly Soujirou threw the katana back to Saito. Then Saito catches his sword.  
  
Soujirou asked Yahiko "Yahiko, your sakabatou (reverse edge sword)"  
  
then Yahiko threw the sword towards Soujirou. Then Soujirou easily catches the sword.  
  
Then Seijuro said to Soujirou "ikuso (let's go)"  
  
then Seijuro uses his Kuzuryusen. Then Soujirou uses shikuchi style combination of Kuzuryosen. then Seijuro was shocked. Then Cling!!!!. Soujirou slides first. Then two seconds later, Seijuro slides.  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou "perfect!"  
  
then Kenji asked Seijuro "how about the amakekiryu ryu hirameki, that's the counter of it, what technique shall we used?"  
  
Seijuro answered "Battou-jitsu,"  
  
Misao said to Soujirou "So, Soujirou teach us the Shikuchi style."  
  
Soujirou said to Misao "sorry, Misao. I can't, Shikuchi train takes a year."  
  
Misao, Kenji and Yahiko were shocked.  
  
Then Seijuro said to Misao, Yahiko and Kenji "it's true, Shikuchi style is concentrated in speed."  
  
Saito said to Misao "you can learn gotatsu. With your water flowing technique, is a great combination of Gotatsu,"  
  
Misao said to Saito "okay, teach me," then Soujirou said to Seijuro "I'll go to back first Seijuro-sama"  
  
then Seijuro just nod his head. Then Soujirou walked to the backyard.  
  
Meanwhile in Aoya, Okina receive a letter. Then Okina opened the letter.  
  
============================================================ Okina  
  
Okina-sama, prepare for battle, coz he's coming to get the oniwabanshu. ============================================================  
  
Okina was shocked. Then Okina quickly run towards to Aoshi's room.  
  
Okina said to Aoshi "Aoshi, prepare for battle, the assassin is coming."  
  
Then Okina quickly run to his room. Then Okina quickly changes to his fighting gear.  
  
Okina said to himself "this is my last, I have a feeling of this. Death is on my side now."  
  
Then suddenly Omasu quickly run towards to Okina.  
  
Omasu said to Okina "Okina, Misao hasn't arrive yet,"  
  
Okina said to Omasu "worry about Misao, later, just prepare for yourself"  
  
then Aoshi walked in Okina's room. Aoshi said to Okina "let him come"  
  
then Aoshi, Omasu, Ochika and Okina are in position for trapped.  
  
Meanwhile Outside, Shinkirou is looking up at Okina's house.  
  
Shikirou just laugh "ahahhahahahh"  
  
then Shinkirou said to himself "this is gonna be easy,"  
  
then Shinkirou just disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile Omasu and Ochika are hitting one of the tree on the backyard. Then suddenly Shinkirou appeared at the backyard. Then suddenly Omasu and Ochika quickly dive down towards to Shinkirou. But Shinkirou quickly charges towards to Omasu and Ochika using san shiki (anti- air Gotatsu style) then Cling, Cling!!!!!.. then Omasu and Ochika landed down, while Shinkirou landed ten meter behind Omasu and Ochika.  
  
Then suddenly Omasu and Ochika's shield just cut into half vertically. Then Omasu and Ochika both scream "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!eeeeeeeehhhhh!!!!" Aoshi and Okina heard both girls screamed.  
  
Meanwhile Omasu and Ochika were both have deep wound on their left arm.  
  
Ochika said to Omasu "sugoi no speedo to powaa! (amazing speed and power)".  
  
then Shinkirou said Ochika and Omasu "you can't win. Give up, you're just a bag of week ninja."  
  
Omasu and Ochika were very angry. Then Omasu threw a eight daggers towards to Shinkirou. But Shinkirou simply blocked the daggers using his sword. Then in an instant, Omasu and Ochika just disappeared in Shinkirou's sight.  
  
Meanwhile Omasu and Ochika appeared behind Okina.  
  
Okina said to Omasu and Ochika "daijoubu des?"  
  
Omasu answered "hai des, it's just he is very skillful."  
  
Ochika said to Okina "yeah,"  
  
Okina said to Omasu and Ochika "go and cover up the wound first, Aoshi and I will handle them for a while."  
  
Omasu said to Okina "good luck,"  
  
then Omasu and Ochika just disappeared. Then suddenly Shinkirou just appeared behind Okina. But Okina had no idea about it.  
  
(To be Continue.....) 


	8. Let the Bodies hit the floor

Swordsmen: Episode 8: Bodies  
  
Then Shinkirou swiftly strikes his sword vertically to Okina. But just disappeared. Then Okina appeared just 5 feet from Shinkirou's left.  
  
Okina said Shinkirou "so, you're the red ninja. Shinkirou, former known as Shinkirou Makoto, you're skill are totally pathetic. "  
  
Shinkirou said to Okina "Okina, the former leader of the Oniwabanshu, but loss to Aoshi, in your fight, your weapons are knife stick. You really don't know me much. Now let me intruduce myself"  
  
then Shinkirou uses water flowing technique.  
  
Okina said to Shinkirou "ha!, is that all you got" but Okina's eyes are watching the real Shinkirou. Then an instant they all disappeared including the real one. Okina was shocked.  
  
Okina said "Nani"  
  
Okina walked backwards to the corner wall. then suddenly a katana pierce through the wall and hits Okina's right arm.  
  
Okina scream "aaaaaaah!"  
  
then walked forward and turned. Then suddenly booom!!!! the wall just disintegrated. Okina was shocked.  
  
Shinkirou said to Okina "extreme fist technique"  
  
then Aoshi, Omasu and Ochika heard the boom. Then Omasu, Ochika and Aoshi quickly run towards to Okina's room. Then suddenly Aoshi quickly charges towards to Shinkirou. Then suddenly a fist just going to Aoshi's face. Aoshi was shocked. Then Aoshi used his kodachi to blocked the fist. Then crack!!!. Then Kodachi just disintegrated, then Aoshi flew backwards. Then Aoshi landed 20 meters. Then suddenly Omasu and Ochika appeared in front of Shinkirou.  
  
Omasu said to Okina "Okina-sama stay back,"  
  
Okina said to Omasu and Ochika "you two stay back, he's more skilled than us."  
  
Shinkirou puts out his sword. Shinkirou said to Okina, Omasu and Ochika 'I can handle you three junks with my fist."  
  
Then Shinkirou said to Okina, Omasu and ochika "ikemasho!"  
  
then Shinkirou just disappeared on the sight of Okina, Omasu and Ochika. Then suddenly Shinkirou appeared in front of Omasu. Omasu was shocked. Then Shinkirou punched Omasu with a light speed. Shinkirou punched Omasu chest and stomach. Then Ochika and Okina saw Omasu was being tortured.  
  
Ochika shouted toards to Shinkirou "DAME!!!!!"  
  
Then Shinkirou gave Omasu an uppercut. Then Omasu flew up and then crushed down to the ground. Then Ochika quickly charges towards to Shinkirou. But Shinkirou quickly grabs Ochika's neck. Then Shinkirou pressed Omasu's neck. Omasu is suffocating fast. Then Okina quickly charges towards Shinkirou from behind. Then Shinkirou threw Omasu torwards to Okina. Then Omasu hits Okina, and they both flew back. Then Shinkirou walked towards to Omasu. Then Shinkirou opened Omasu's clothes. Then Shinkirou lick Omasu's bloodly chest.  
  
Shinkirou said to Omasu "Kirei-des"  
  
then suddenly a kodachi flew towards to Shinkirou. then Shinkirou grabs the kodachi's edge with his left bare hand. Aoshi was shocked. Then Shinkirou looked towards to Aoshi. Shinkirou broke the kodachi with his left bare hand. Aoshi was shocked. Now Aoshi have no more weapon.  
  
Meanwhile Okina and Ochika slowly stand up. Then Okina and Ochika saw Omasu was totally unconscious.  
  
Then Okina said to Ochika "you take Omasu away from here, you girls go to the Kamiya Kashin Dojo, find some help there."  
  
Ochika said to Okina "Dame Yo!! I can't leave you."  
  
Okina looked down. Okina said to Ochika "that's my last order."  
  
Then Ochika gave two sai (a dagger type, weapon of the ninja turtle's Raphael) to Okina. Ochika said to Okina "keep it."  
  
Then Okina received the sai. Then Ochika slowly and quietly crawled towards to Omasu.  
  
Meanwhile Shinkirou walking slowly towards to Aoshi. Then suddenly Okina appeared on Aoshi's rightside. Okina noticed Aoshi has no weapon. Then Okina gave Aoshi the pair of sai. Then Aoshi received it.  
  
Okina said to Aoshi "it's nice been fighting with your side, and fighting for the Oniwabanshu"  
  
Aoshi said to Okina "nice meeting a such a great legend,"  
  
then Aoshi and Okina charges towards to Shinkirou. while Ochika closed Omasu clothes. Then Ochika carried Omasu on her left shoulder. Then Ochika just silently run away.  
  
Later. When the sun is beginning to set, in the Seijuro's place. Seijuro noticed an improvement from Kenji, Misao, Soujirou and Yahiko.  
  
Saito said to Seijuro "I'll be going now, Ja ne!"  
  
then Saito walked out.  
  
Then Misao said to Kenji "Kenji, I need to go back to Aoya,"  
  
Kenji said to Misao "no, way. You almost got kill the first time, maybe now, you'll be killed for sure."  
  
Misao said to Kenji "don't worry, I use my new technique, he'll surely fall."  
  
Seijuro said to Misao "you can't defeat him alone, we need teamwork here."  
  
Kenji asked Seijuro "can you stay in the dojo now?"  
  
Seijuro said to Kenji "I was planning that,"  
  
Yahiko said to Misao, Kenji, Seijuro and Soujirou "come let's go. It's getting dark."  
  
Then Soujirou said to Yahiko, Misao and Kenji "you guys go first, I'll catch up"  
  
Yahiko said to Soujirou "what a kill joy!"  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou "you can't undo the past, you just like Kenshi."  
  
Then Soujirou walked to the backyard. Then Misao, Yahiko and Kenji followed Soujirou from behind. Then Soujirou kneeled down in front grave. Then Soujirou puts three dandelions on the stone.  
  
Then Soujirou said "Sayonara, Kotoko-chan"  
  
then Soujirou stands up. Then Soujirou looked and saw Kenji, Misao and Yahiko. Then  
  
Soujirou said to Kenji, Misao and Yahiko "ikimas"  
  
then Soujirou smiled.  
  
Meanwhile in the Kamiya Kashin Dojo, someone knocked. Then Ayane walked and opened the door. Ayane saw Ochika carrying Omasu. Ochika asked Ayane "where's Yahiko, Misao,"  
  
Ayane answered "they haven't arrived yet."  
  
Ochika asked Ayane "is Megumi here?"  
  
Ayane answered "hai"  
  
then Ochika quickly run in, then Ayane quickly closes the door.  
  
(To Be Continue..........) 


	9. To those who have fallen

Swordsmen: Episode 9: To Those Who Have Fallen  
  
Ochika puts Omasu on the bed. Then Megumi approaches towards to Omasu. Then Megumi checked Omasu's heart beat. Megumi noticed that Omasu is still alive, but fading fast. Megumi opened Omasu's clothes. Then Megumi was shocked to around one hundred punches to the body and stomach. Megumi puts a white herbal medicine on around Omasu's chest and stomach. Then Megumi wrap Omasu's stomach to the chest with bandage.  
  
Then Ochika asked Megumi "how is she?"  
  
Megumi answered "I tried, I hope she'll survived."  
  
Megumi noticed that she ran out of herbs and bandage.  
  
Megumi said to Ayane "I'll go buy some Bandages and some herbs tomorrow."  
  
Ayane answered "okay,"  
  
Then suddenly Kenji, Soujirou, Seijuro, Yahiko and Misao arrived in the Kamiya Kashin Dojo. Then Megumi saw Kenji, Soujirou, Seijuro, Yahiko and Misao walked in.  
  
then Megumi said to Kenji, Soujirou, Misao, Yahiko, Seijuro and Misao "I hope you guys don't need treatment, coz I ran out of herbal, and you guys still didn't pay the service yet."  
  
Then Ochika walked out and saw Misao. Ochika quickly run towards to Misao.  
  
Ochika shouted to Misao "Misao!!"  
  
then Misao saw Ochika. Then Misao and Ochika hugged each other.  
  
Then Misao asked Ochika "what are you doing here? How Okina?"  
  
Ochika releases Misao.  
  
Then Ochika answered "I don't know, Okina-sama told me to come here, coz Aoya is under attack."  
  
Misao was shocked.  
  
Ochika said to Misao "the red ninja guy, attack us. He almost killed Omasu,"  
  
then Misao quickly interrupted.  
  
Misao asked Ochika "how about Aoshi? Aoshi, is he okay?"  
  
then tears fell down from Misao's eyes. Then Ochika just remain silent. Then Misao slapped Ochika's right cheek.  
  
Ochika said to Misao "gomenasai, Misao-chan"  
  
then Misao quickly run to her room crying. Then Seijuro approaches towards to Ochika.  
  
Then Seijuro asked Ochika "what kind of style he used in fighting?"  
  
Ochika answered "great speed and strength, that's all I know."  
  
Then Susumi approaches towards to Ochika.  
  
Then Susumi said to Ochika "I show you to your room, so you can rest."  
  
Then Ochika and Susumi walked to the room.  
  
Meanwhile Seijuro, Kenji, Soujirou and Yahiko stayed at the garden.  
  
Kenji asked Seijuro "speed and strength? "  
  
Seijuro answered "probably shikuchi style again, the strength must be extreme fist technique."  
  
Yahiko said to Kenji "Kenji, I'm gonna check on Tsubame first."  
  
Then Yahiko walked towards to Tusbome's room.  
  
Then suddenly somebody knocked. Megumi quickly ran and opened the door. Then Megumi opened and saw Aoshi is badly, bloody hurt.  
  
Then Aoshi asked Megumi "where's Ochika and Omasu?"  
  
Megumi answered "their inside."  
  
Then Megumi helped Aoshi go walked inside. Then when Aoshi is inside the house. Then Aoshi sat down.  
  
Megumi said to Aoshi "I don't have any bandage anymore,"  
  
then Megumi pulled out a handkerchief and then tied it up on Aoshi's right shoulder to stop the flow of blood.  
  
Megumi said "what a hard day,"  
  
Meanwhile Kenji walked towards to Misao's room. Kenji saw Misao is still crying. Then Kenji approaches towards to Misao.  
  
Kenji said to Misao "stop crying, I have a good news for you. Aoshi is hear"  
  
Misao asked Kenji "are you kidding?"  
  
Kenji answered "no, he is really here, just go and take a look."  
  
Then Kenji walked out from the room. Then Misao walked out from the room. Then Misao just peeps to check if Aoshi is there. Then Misao saw Aoshi, but noticed Aoshi is badly hurt. Then Misao walked towards to Susumi's room.  
  
Then Misao asked Susumi "Sususmi, where's Ochika's room?"  
  
then Susumi's answered "just the second room to the left."  
  
Then Misao walked out from Susumi's room. Then Misao walked in Ochika's room. Then Ochika saw Misao. Then Misao walked towards to Ochika. Then Misao punched Ochika's stomach, then gave Ochika a jumping wheel kick. Then Ochika crushed down to the ground.  
  
Then Misao shouted and asked Ochika "Do-shite, Do-shite, you didn't protect Aoshi, he's badly hurt. Good thing he survived?"  
  
then Misao just punched the wall. Then Misao cried.  
  
Meanwhile Aoshi is thinking about the fight against Shinkirou.  
  
============================================================== (Flashback)  
  
Aoshi and Okina charges towards to Shinkirou. then Shikirou quickly pulled out his sword. Then strikes it vertically. But Aoshi and Okina just disappeared. Then Aoshi appeared ten meters left of Shinkirou. while Okina dived down towards to Shinkirou. then booom!!. Okina just landed on the ground. While Shinkirou just disappeared. Then suddenly four daggers flew towards to Okina. Then Okina simple blocked the four daggers using his pair knife stick. Then suddenly Okina felt something. Then Okina looked down. Then Okina saw Shikinrou strikes his katana on Okina's stomach. The katana pierce through Okina stomach to the back. Bloods came out very fast. Then  
  
Shinkirou whispered and said to Okina "Shine kudasai (please die)"  
  
Aoshi was stunned to see the happening. Then Shinkirou pulled the sword out of Okina stomach. Then Okina fell down to the ground. Then blood flows down to the grass. Then Shinkirou slowly walked towards to Aoshi. then suddenly Okina stands up. Then Okina used a sleeper hold (wrestling move) on Shinkirou.  
  
then Okina shouted to Aoshi "go! Escape while you can."  
  
Then Shinkirou elbowed Okina's stomach.  
  
Then Okina screamed "ooouuuuuuuuu!!!!!"  
  
then blood came out from Okina's mouth. Then Okina released the sleeper hold on Shinkirou. then Shinkirou grabs Okina by the hair. Then Shinkirou cuts Okina's head off. Aoshi was horrified to see that. Then Aoshi quickly escape. ===============================================================  
  
(Back to presnt)  
  
after the flashback, Aoshi stands up and walked out to the garden. Then Aoshi looked up to the sky.  
  
Then Aoshi screamed "OOOOOOOOOOKKKKKIIIIIIINAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
(To be Continue.....)  
  
(Chapter 2: Inserted Special : Soujirou's flashback on Kotoko) 


	10. Inserted: Chapter 9: Soujirou's Flashbac...

Swordsmen: Episode 9: To those who have fallen Inserted file: Soujirou's Flashbacks on Kotoko  
  
Soujirou is in his room. Then Soujirou remembered about Kotoko.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Soujirou is walking on the mountain, pushing his cart. Then suddenly Soujirou a girl, sitting on the ground. Then Kotoko saw Soujirou, then Kotoko approaches towards to Soujirou. Then Kotoko asked Soujirou "anata wa nii-san des ka? (are you my brother)" Soujirou smiled towards to Kotoko. Then Soujirou gave a food to Kotoko. Then Kotoko received it. Then Kotoko said to Soujirou "Arigatou!" then Kotoko started eating it. Then Soujirou asked Kotoko "Namae wa?" then Kotoko answered "Kotoko des," then Soujirou said to Kotoko "Yuroshiku, Kotoko-chan" then Kotoko saw a sword under the cart. Then Kotoko asked Soujirou "anata wa assassin des ka? (are you an assassin?)" Soujirou answered "hai," Kotoko just smiled towards to Soujirou. Kotoko said to Soujirou "anata wa mamoru Kotoko-chan des? (you protect Kotoko?)" Soujirou answered "hai"  
  
Few weeks later, Soujirou and Kotoko arrived in the forest. Then Soujirou said to Kotoko "I'll show some cool stuff," then Soujirou pulled out his sword. Then Soujirou used his Shikuchi style. Kotoko was amazed by Soujirou's skill. Kotoko shouted towards to Kotoko "Sugoi!!"  
  
Few months later, Soujirou stopped at the Kamiya Kashin Dojo. Then suddenly all the student of Kamiya Kashin Dojo run towards to Soujirou. All the kids bought some Soujirou's pancakes. Then Ayane and Susumi saw Kotoko. Then Ayane asked Soujirou "whose that girl?" Soujirou answered "Kotoko, she just followed me," Ayane asked Soujirou "how about you let her come to Kamiya Kashi, we can teach her how to write and some fun stuff." Soujirou answered "no thanks, I really like Kotoko be on my side."  
  
A monsths later, Kotoko picked some 3 dandelions. Then Kotoko run towards to Soujirou. Then Kotoko gave the three dandelions to Soujirou. Soujirou received it. Soujirou smiled and said to Kotoko "arigatou," Kotoko said to Soujirou "Watashi, Daiski" then Kotoko said to Soujirou "when I grow up, I'm gonna be like you," Soujirou just smiled.  
  
Just a few days, Shinkirou grabs Kotoko's neck. Then Soujirou shouted towards Shinkirou "no, don't hurt her!" then Shinkirou said to Soujirou "too late," then Shinkirou strikes his sword towards Kotoko's body.. the sowrd pierce through Kotoko's body. Then threw Kotoko on the ground.  
  
(Back in present)  
  
Soujirou walked out from his room. Then Soujirou looked up to the sky.  
  
(In Soujirou mind)  
  
Kotoko is looking down on him. Then Kotoko said to Soujirou "Live long, Nii- san. Watashi wa Daijoubu des" then Kotoko said to Soujirou "anata wa ichiban no nii-san des (you are the best brother). Honto ni Arigatou- gosaimas. Sayonara"  
  
(Back to his consciousness)  
  
Soujirou silently said to Kotoko "Gomenasai Kotoko," then a tear fell down from Soujirou's right eye. 


	11. Dawn of Kenji gumi

Swordsmen: Episode 10: The Dawn of Kenji –gumi  
  
=============================================================  
  
Then the next day, Megumi walked out from the dojo and when to buy some herbal. Then Ochika walked out from her room. Ochika walked towards to Omasu's room. Then Ochika saw Aoshi is there.  
  
Ochika said to Aoshi "Ohayo, Aoshi-sama"  
  
but Aoshi remained silent. Then Ochika approaches towards to Aoshi.  
  
Ochika asked Aoshi "how is she?"  
  
Aoshi answered "She's quite well, she'll be recovering,"  
  
Aoshi said to Ochika "we're all dead, we don't have any weapon,"  
  
Meanwhile Saito arrived. Saito approaches towards to Seijuro.  
  
Saito asked Seijuro "So, how the plan?"  
  
Seijuro answered "The plan is okay, but we need katana blade now, Soujirou, Kenji, Misao, Aoshi. their sword have been broken."  
  
Then Saito pulled out a cigarette, and then smoked it.  
  
Saito said to Seijuro "that's not the problem, Chou is the sword collector. You can borrow it from him."  
  
Moments later, Chou is his house preparing to work. Then suddenly someone knocked. Then Chou opened it. Then Chou saw Saito, Soujirou, Kenji, Yahiko, Aoshi, Misao, Seijuro and Ochika.  
  
Chou asked Saito "Saito, what are you guys going here?"  
  
Saito answered "For a shopping."  
  
Then Saito, Misao, Soujirou, Ochika, Yahiko, Aoshi, Kenji and Seijuro walked in.  
  
Chou asked Soujirou "Soujirou, how are you doing?"  
  
Soujirou answered "I'm fine,"  
  
Soujirou said to Chou "Nice meeting you, here Chou"  
  
Then Saito, Seijuru, Ochika, Yahiko, Aoshi, Misao, Soujirou and Kenji saw a lots of sword and Dagger collection.  
  
Then Saito said to Seijuro, Ochika, Yahiko, Aoshi, Misao and Soujirou "Okay, just choose your swords."  
  
Then Chou was shocked.  
  
Chou approaches towards to Saito.  
  
Chou asked Saito "what the hell you think your doing?"  
  
Saito answered "We're planning to eliminate the Shinkirou."  
  
Chou said to Saito "that's against the law, if the chief found this out, your dead"  
  
Saito said to Chou "Police can't trace them, even you. Chou, if he hunts you down. He'll kills you, in just a second."  
  
Chou became very angry.  
  
Meanwhile Soujirou got a sword from the armor statue. Then Soujirou approaches towards to Chou.  
  
Soujirou said to Chou "Chou-san, can I borrow this?"  
  
Chou looked at the sword. Then Chou was shocked.  
  
Chou screamed "wwwwaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
Chou said to Soujirou "That is Sabishii-Katana, that's sword belongs to the stranger who wandered around Japan. That sword can take sword hits, without getting damage."  
  
Meanwhile Aoshi and Misao are finding a kodachi type of sword. Then suddenly Misao saw a four small sword. Then Misao picked the four small sword up and then Misao run towards to Aoshi.  
  
Misao said to Aoshi "look, what I have found,"  
  
Then Chou approaches towards to Aoshi and Misao.  
  
Chou said to Aoshi and Misao "the pair of Hi-katana and paird of Kori- Katana. They're both short swords, it was used by the Chinese twin. They pair of hi-katana is compose of bloodstone gem, that advantage of this sword is that it face the true, it's anti- water flowing technique, and the Kori- Katana, the advantage is the same, it's a painless."  
  
Meanwhile Ochika is searching for a dagger. Then Ochika saw sai. Then suddenly Chou approaches towards to Ochika.  
  
Chou asked Ochika "what are you finding?"  
  
Ochika answered "a dagger,"  
  
Chou said to Ochika "I don't have much good daggers, but I think. You better handle a short sword and a shield."  
  
Then Chou grabs a short sword and a buckler.  
  
Chou said to Ochika "nothing special, to those."  
  
Then Chou saw Kenji and Yahiko.  
  
Chou said to Kenji and Yahiko "oi! You guys, I don't have any Sakabatou here,"  
  
Kenji and Yahiko were shocked.  
  
Then Seijuro, Soujirou, Ochika, Yahiko, Kenji, Aoshi and Misao walked out from Chou house. While Saito stayed there.  
  
Saito said to Chou "this is a confidential, you don't talk."  
  
Meanwhile Misao, Aoshi, Soujirou, Seijuro, Yahiko, Kenji and Ochika are walking.  
  
While walking  
  
Yahiko asked "where can we fight a sakabatou, now a day?"  
  
Then Seijuro answered "I have some, sakabatou swords."  
  
Kenji and Yahiko were shocked.  
  
Yahiko asked Seijuro "why you didn't told us in the first place?"  
  
Seijuro "you didn't ask me,"  
  
Then Soujirou said to Misao, Yahiko, Seijuro, Ochika, Kenji and Aoshi " I'll take a walk for a while, I go back to the dojo when I'm done."  
  
Kenji asked Soujirou "where are you going?"  
  
Soujirou answered "just for a walk"  
  
Ochika said to Seijuro "Seijuro-sama, should I follow me?"  
  
Seijuro answered "no, he can handle it"  
  
Later that evening, Saito arrived in the Kamiya Kashin Dojo. Saito approaches towards to Kenji.  
  
Saito asked Kenji "is everybody here?"  
  
Kenji answered "Soujirou, not here."  
  
Saito was shocked.  
  
Saito said to Kenji "good thing, you guys went to Chou house first. If you went, late that house was mysteriously burned down."  
  
Kenji was shocked.  
  
Meanwhile outside the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo, Shinkirou is sitting down on the bench and looking towards the dojo.  
  
Shinkirou said to himself "I'll kill you all,"  
  
(To be continued)  
  
(Inserted: Shinkirou the avenger) 


	12. Shinkirou the Avenger Shinkirou's past

Swordsmen: 10:  
  
Inserted Chapter : Shinkirou the Avenger  
  
Shinkirou Makato- the youngest son the Shinkirou  
  
Reiji Shinkirou- the father  
  
Mai Shinkirou- the mother  
  
Akira Shinkirou- the eldest brother  
  
Muraki Shinkirou- the second son  
  
Hazumi Shinkirou- the third, Daughter  
  
Shinkirou is sitting on the tree branch, just in front of the Kamiya Kashin Dojo. Then Shinkirou had a flashback.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Reiji said to Makoto "Son, you're the youngest here, So I want you to learn more technique."  
  
Shinkirou said Reiji "okay,"  
  
Then suddenly Akira approaches towards to Reija "father, it's been set father. My clan are ready to attack the oniwabanshu."  
  
Reijin just nodded his head.  
  
Reijin said to Akira "Akira, bring Makoto with you."  
  
Akira said to Reijin "okay,"  
  
Then the evening, Akira said to Makoto "good luck, let's go!"  
  
Then the Akira, Makoto and fifty red ninja attack the Oniwabanshu. Then the Oniwabansu ninja clashed against the Red Ninjas. Then Akira approaches towards to Aoshi. Then Akira faced Aoshi one on one battle. When Makoto saw Akira is preparing to fight Aoshi. then Makoto quickly jumps up on the tree branch and watch Aoshi against Akira. Aoshi looed towards to Akira.  
  
Aoshi said to Akira "Shi ne!!"  
  
Then Aoshi uses his water flowing technique, Akira was shocked to see Aoshi's skill. Then suddenly, Aoshi charges towards to Akira, then Aoshi simply cuts Akira's head off. Makoto was shocked to know that, Aoshi is more skilled fighter. Then Makoto dived down towards to Aoshi. but Aoshi simply dodge out. Then Makoto looked towards to Aoshi with vengeful eye. Then suddenly Aoshi chargest towards to Makoto. Makoto was shocked. Then suddenly a red ninja blocked Aoshi way.  
  
Then the red ninja said to Makoto "go back, we've loss, but we're gonna still fight."  
  
Makoto said to the red ninja "but,"  
  
then the red ninja shouted to Makoto "just go"  
  
then Makoto just quickly run back home.  
  
Then hours later, Makoto arrived home. Makoto quickly run towards to his father. Then Makoto saw his father is talking with a man. Then suddenly the man just walked away. Then Makoto approaches towards to his father.  
  
Makoto said to Reijin "Father, Akira is dead. By the hand of the Oniwabanshu."  
  
Reijin saw shocked.  
  
Reijin said to Makoto "I didn't know, that the Oniwabanshu have great skill."  
  
Makoto said to Reijin "One guy, uses a ninjitsu technique but, it flows like a water."  
  
Makoto asked Reijin "who was that talking to you father?"  
  
Reijin answered "a politician, they want to hire us to protect them from the Shinshengumi."  
  
Makoto asked Reijin "who's going to be in that mission?"  
  
Reijin answered "you and your mother and I will send sixty red ninja too, mission is tomorrow."  
  
Later that night, Makoto is remembering when he witness his elder brothers death. Then Makoto walked out from his room, and went to father room. When Makoto arrived in his father's room. Makoto slowly approaches towards to Reijin.  
  
Makoto asked Reijin "father, are we going to avenge, Akira's death?"  
  
Reijin answered "no."  
  
Makoto asked Reijin "why?"  
  
Reijin answered "our mission there is done."  
  
Makoto asked Reijin "what mission? You didn't tell me about that mission?"  
  
Reijin answered "that is confidential mission, and you are too young know it."  
  
Reijin said to Makoto "just go. You still have a mission tomorrow. Your mission tomorrow is just guard the host inside that mansion. The shinsengumi might attack them. So just make a watch."  
  
Then Makoto just walked out from Reijin's room.  
  
The next night, In the mansion, Mai approaches towards to Makoto. Mai kissed Makoto on the right cheek,  
  
then Mai said to Makoto "be careful, ok. I'll go check the others"  
  
Then Mai walked out from mansion and check the garden, but little do she knows that the shinengumi are just waiting to make the perfect strike. Then Saito pointed forwards to the mansion. Then the shinsengumi attacked the mansion. Then Mai saw the shinshen gumi are coming. Then suddenly the red ninja just appeared in front of the mansion. Then the Red Ninja clashes against Shinen-gumi. Then suddenly Saito attacked towards to Mai, Saito uses his gotatsu move. But Mai easily blocked with his light sword Katana (light weight katana, but uses speed.) then Mai pushed Saito. Then Saito walked two steps backward. Then suddenly Makoto appeared on Mai's right side. Mai was shocked.  
  
Mai looked towards to Makoto,  
  
Mai said to Makoto "get back."  
  
Then Mai pushed Makoto away. Then Makoto crashed down 4 meters away from Mai. Then Saito attacked Mai with his vertical gotatsu, Mai instantly blocked the sword. Mai saw Saito is just smiling towards to Mai. Mai was shocked. Then Saito pushed the sword more towards to Mai. Then Cling!!!, Mai's sword broke to half, then Saito's katana hits Mai's right arm. Mai screamed in pain "aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" then Saito pulled his sword out. Then blood flowing down to the ground. Then Mai threw five shuriken towards to Saito. But Saito easily evade each Shuriken (ninja stars). Then suddenly Saito appeared in front of Mai. Then Mai was shocked. Then Saito strikes his sword towards to Mai at the chest. While Makoto just saw the tragedy, then Mai just fell down to the ground. Mai face was looking towards to Makoto. Then suddenly tears fell down from Mai's eyes. Then suddenly the shinengumi, left the mansion. While Makoto just stayed behind. Makoto walked in to the mansion, while walking Makoto saw many corpse of the red ninja and some shinengumi.  
  
Then the next two days, Makoto arrived home. Reijin saw Makoto is coming in. then Reijin quickly run towards to Makoto. Then Reijin quickly hugged Makoto.  
  
Reijin said to Makoto "thank god, you're alive. We failed this mission. Good thing, Hazumi and Muraki aren't here."  
  
Three years later, Makoto improved his skills. Reijin just watched Makoto practiced.  
  
Reijin said to himself "Makoto, improved more his skill. He already knows all of the red ninja techniques. He more better than me, I think. But he have a bad feeling on him."  
  
Then suddenly a red ninja approaches towards to Reijin.  
  
The red ninja said to Reijin "Reijin-sama, Battousai is here, he is attack our army."  
  
Reijin was shocked.  
  
Reijin said to himself "someone hired to eliminate us."  
  
Reijin said to the red ninja "protect, Makoto."  
  
Then Reijin pulled out his sword. Then suddenly Battousai just walked to the front door. Reijin pointed towards to Battousai. Then the red ninja attacked Battousai.  
  
Meanwhile Makoto heard there's a big fight. Then Makoto quickly run towards the door. Makoto saw Battousai and Reijin fighting. Then an instant strike, Battousai cuts Reijin's heads off. Makoto was shocked, then suddenly a red ninja appeared behind Makoto.  
  
The red ninja said to Makoto "Leave this place." Then Makoto quickly run away.  
  
Few years later, Makoto is self training on the woods, then suddenly Makoto heard a fight. Then Makoto used his Shinkirou style (Stealth move,) then Shinkirou saw Kaoru Kamiya is being captured by Jin-e. then suddenly Kenshi Himura arrived. Shinkirou was shocked. Shinkirou want to fight Kenchi Himura. But Shinkirou senses that, Kenchi can defeat him, so he just watch and learn.  
  
So from that day on, Makoto Shinkirou, is just watching Kenchi "Battousai" Himura's move, studying them and it's weakness.  
  
(To Be Continue).....  
  
(Next Episode 11: Soujirou's return.) 


	13. Soujirou's Return

Swordsmen: Episode 11: Soujirou Returns  
  
That evening, Soujirou is walking on the woods, searching for a blacksmith. Then Soujirou saw a small cottage, then Soujirou walked in. then Soujirou saw his friend Jin Ayami, the blacksmith.  
  
Then Soujirou said to Jin "Goban-wa Jin-san"  
  
Then Jin saw Soujirou.  
  
Jin said tow Soujirou "Soujirou-sama,"  
  
Then Soujirou smiled towards to Jin. Jin saw Soujirou is carried a katana.  
  
Jin asked Soujirou "what can I do for you?"  
  
Soujirou answered "can you, put a name in this sword.  
  
Then Soujirou gave the sword to Jin. Then Jin received the sword. Jin noticed that sword is a rare sword.  
  
Jin asked Soujirou "where did you get this sword?"  
  
Soujirou answered "I just borrowed it."  
  
Jin asked Soujirou "why do you want to forge this? it's perfect condition already."  
  
Soujirou answered "I just want to put a name on the sword's edge."  
  
Jin said to Soujirou "it might damage, the sword. I can't do it,"  
  
Then Jin returned the sword to Soujirou. Then Soujirou got the sword.  
  
Soujirou said to Jin "Ja ne,"  
  
then Jin said to Soujirou "chotto mate (please wait), it's dark outside. You can stay here the night."  
  
Soujirou said to Jin "my friends needs me, they might be in trouble."  
  
Jin said to Soujirou "Soujirou, it's dark outside, you can get back at this time." Soujirou looked down and holds his sword more tightly. Then Soujirou walked in.  
  
Later, Soujirou and Jin are laying down on the ground resting.  
  
Jin asked Soujirou "so, who's the enemy now?"  
  
Soujirou answered "a skillful red ninja, Shinkirou"  
  
Jin was shocked. Jin quickly stands up.  
  
Jin asked Soujirou "Shinkirou, red ninja."  
  
Soujirou answered "yeah,"  
  
Soujirou asked Jin "you know him?"  
  
Jin just walked and punched the wooden wall.  
  
Jin shouted "Darn!"  
  
Then Soujirou pulled out his sword quickly, and then charges towards to Jin. Then Soujirou pointed his sword on Jin's neck.  
  
Soujirou said to Jin "tell me about him,"  
  
Jin said to Soujirou "okay, okay! I'm his brother,"  
  
Soujirou was shocked.  
  
Then Soujirou puts out his sword.  
  
Jin said to Soujirou "he is the youngest in the family, My real name, is Muraki Shinkirou. I quickly change my name when I knew my father and mother were killed in battle. The following survivor, just me, Hazumi, my sister and Makoto. Hazumi name now is Michiko Hazumi."  
  
Soujirou asked Jin "why you change your name?"  
  
Jin answered "We might be kill, the red ninja, are assassins, thieves and mercenaries. Me and my sister escape, pretending that we've been kill. Now the red ninja are no longer exist, all because of Hitokiri Battousai. He killed my father and the some red ninja. But some survived, they live peace and quite now. But not Makoto Shinkirou, Makoto saw many blood when he is young, he saw his brother Akira and both parents died."  
  
Soujirou asked Jin "how come, Makoto Shinkirou knew our skills?"  
  
Jin was shocked.  
  
Jin asked Soujirou "what do you mean?"  
  
Soujirou answered "how come he know my style, Shikuchi style and made a combination of it."  
  
Jin answered "I have no idea of that,"  
  
Then Soujirou quickly pulled out his dagger, and charges towards to Jin. Soujirou grabs Jin's neck and pointed his dagger on Jin's right eyebrow.  
  
Soujirou said to Jin "your brother, kill my friend. She is still too young to die. At the age of twelve, that's unacceptable death. I'll kill you, coz your life is just a junk,"  
  
Jin was shocked.  
  
Jin said to Soujirou "wait, I might got an answer, Makoto might want a revenge for our parents death, He saw so many blood shed and death, that's why."  
  
Then Soujirou puts his dagger away.  
  
Jin said to Soujirou "I'm sorry, I really want to made up for you. I will forge your sword that's the only way I can do."  
  
Then Soujirou gave the sword to Jin. Then Jin prepared his hammer and turned the heat on heat.  
  
Jin asked Soujirou "what do like to put?"  
  
Soujirou answered "Kotoko"  
  
Jin started putting the name.  
  
Later, that dawn in the Kamiya Kashin Dojo, Seijuro sense that Shinkirou is in the backyard. Then Seijuro called Kenji, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, Saito, Omasu and Ochika. Then Seijuro, Kenji, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, Saito, Omasu and Ochika quickly run towards to the backyard, then they saw Shinkirou alone  
  
Shinkirou said to Seijuro, Kenji, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, Saito, Omasu and Ochika "so your all here,"  
  
but Shinkirou noticed that Soujirou isn't around.  
  
Shinkirou asked Seijuro, Kenji, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, Saito, Omasu and Ochika "where is Soujirou?"  
  
Kenji answered "he not here,"  
  
Shinkirou saw Misao, Aoshi, Omasu and Ochika. Then Shinkirou laugh "ahahhaahhah"  
  
Misao shouted towards to Shinkirou "what the hell are you laughing?"  
  
Shinkirou said to Misao "Makimachi, lucky you survive, this will be a good match."  
  
Shinkirou said to Aoshi "Aoshi, the man who abandon, Okina. The one who didn't rescue him in death."  
  
Aoshi shouted towards to Shinkirou "Yurusai!"  
  
Then Misao, Omasu and Ochika were shocked.  
  
Then Shinkirou said to Seijuro, Kenji, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, Saito, Omasu and Ochika "it's totally unfair to fight eight against one."  
  
Saito said to Shinkirou "Life is unfair, that's all"  
  
Shinkirou said to Seijuro, Kenji, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, Saito, Omasu and Ochika "who  
  
want to fight first,"  
  
Then Omasu and Ochika quickly charges towards to Shikirou. Omasu and Ochika strikes  
  
Their short sword towards to Shinkirou. but Shinkirou easily dodges each strike. Then suddenly Shinkirou behind Ochika. Then Ochika was shocked. Then Shinkirou uses his fong- shou (wind fist technique,) then Shinkirou punched Ochika's back. Then Omasu quickly charges towards to Shinkirou. then Shinkirou grabs Ochika's left arm and threw Ochika towards to Omasu, but Omasu dodges it. Then Omasu strikes his short sword towards to Shinkirou. Omasu noticed that she's just hitting the wind. Then suddenly Shinkirou appeared Omasu. Then Misao and Aoshi quickly charages towards to Shinkirou. Aoshi is front of Misao. Then suddenly Shinkirou appeared behind Misao. Then Seijuro, Kenji, Yahiko were shocked. Then Shinkirou grabs Misao from behind full nelson type (full nelson wrestling move) then Misao was defenseless. Then Aoshi, Omasu just looked towards to Misao. Then Shinkirou jumps up on air. Then dived down to the ground with Misao's body first to the floor. Then Shinkirou slammed Misao down to the ground. Misao can't move because of the pain. Then Omasu and Aoshi charge towads Shinkirou. Aoshi uses his oniwabanshu, technique, towards to Shinkirou. then Shinkirou pulled out his pair of daggers. then Shinkirou strike it to the ground and uses a extreme technique. Then a shockwave moves towards to Omasu and Aoshi. then Omasu and Aoshi flew fifteen meters horizontally, then Omasu and Aoshi both hit the wall. Then Shinkirou approaches towards to Misao. Then Shinkirou stepped on Misao's head.  
  
Then Shinkirou laugh "ahahahaahh"  
  
Then Shinkirou is stepping more harder on Misao's head. Then suddenly four daggers came straight towards to Shinkirou. then Shinkirou easily dodgs the daggers. Then Shinkirou saw Soujirou on the roof. Then Soujirou jumps down to the ground.  
  
Soujirou smiled towards to Shinkirou.  
  
Then Soujirou said to Shinkirou "ike masho!"  
  
(To Be Continued) 


	14. Killed on the spot

Episode 12: Killed on the Spot  
  
======================================================  
  
Soujirou joined Seijuro, Kenji, Saito and Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko asked Soujirou "where have gone too? You show off?"  
  
Soujirou answered "I just went to my friend. That's where"  
  
Then Shinkirou asked Soujirou "you want to be next?"  
  
Soujirou answered "ikimas!"  
  
Then Soujirou disappeared in Shinkirou's sight. Then suddenly Soujirou appeared behind, Shinkirou. then Soujirou strikes his sword horizontally towards to Shinkirou. but Shinkirou easily blocked it with his sword. Then again, Soujirou disappeared. Shikuchi against Shikuchi. Yahiko and Kenji were amazed by there speed. Then C-L-A-S-H!!!! Soujirou and Shinkirou strike their to one other. Then Soujirou and Shinkirou both used Kuzuryushikuchi to each other. CRAM—DACK—DACK—TADADACK!!! Soujirou and Shinkirou slide down on their feet. Then suddenly Soujirou screamed "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kenji, Saito, Seijuro and Yahiko was shocked. Then Kenji, Saito, Seijuro and Yahiko saw Soujirou's had a deep wound on his left shoulder, blood are coming out.  
  
Shinkirou said to Soujirou "You're too stupid. to be off guard,"  
  
Soujirou shouted Shinkirou "NANI!"  
  
Saito shouted towards to Shinkirou "Enough, fun and games. Makoto Shinkirou, let's finish this up. I became irritated of your arrogance."  
  
Then Saito walked towards to Soujirou.  
  
Saito said to Soujirou "I'll handle for him now,"  
  
Meanwhile, Aoshi, Omasu, Ochika and Misao walked to the side and covered their wounds. Omasu and Ochika are treating Misao and Aoshi's wound. Then Omasu saw Soujirou had a blood on his right shoulder. Then Omasu quickly run towards to Soujirou.  
  
Misao shouted and asked Omasu "where you going?"  
  
Omasu answered "I treat that guys wound."  
  
Then Omasu said to Soujirou "sir, let me treat your wounds." Then Soujirou answered "okay. Thanks"  
  
Meanwhile Saito threw his cigarette bud towards to Shinkirou.  
  
Saito said to Shinkirou "the former red ninja tribe. It's your fault that your mother died."  
  
Shinkirou became very angry.  
  
Shinkirou shouted towards to Saito "NANI!!"  
  
Saito said to Shinkirou "she push you out of the way, to say your skin, after that she was out of focus. So apparently it's all your fault."  
  
Shinkirou shouted to Saito "Yurusai!"  
  
Saito said to Shinkirou "the truth hurts"  
  
Then Saito pose his ich shiki gotatsu. Then Shinkirou smiled, and then puts sword out and ready for the battoujitsu.  
  
Meanwhile Yahiko was shocked to see, Shinkirou is pose with a battoujitsu.  
  
Yahiko asked Kenji "why Shinkirou will use a Battoujitsu?"  
  
Kenji answered "Battoujitsu, can counter any counter any attacks, with speed."  
  
Then Saito charges towards to Shinkirou. theb suddenly Shinkirou quickly threw fifty Shuriken (Ninja Stars) towards to Saito. Saito quickly evade each shurikens. After that, Shinkirou uses his battoujitsu towards to Saito. Saito was shocked. Then Shinkirou swords hits Saito on the chest. Then Saito flew vertically, and clashed down to the ground. Then suddenly Saito slowly stands up, with blood flowing.  
  
Shinkirou said to Saito "an old Shuriken trick, your old enough to fight. You must be in the japan historical place by now."  
  
Saito interrupted Shinkirou's talk.  
  
Saito said to Shinkirou "enough talk!! If your think that you've master the gotatsu move, try it on me."  
  
Shinkirou posed a ni shiki gotatsu, while Saito posed his own ni shi ki gotatsu. Then Shinkirou and Saito attacked at the same time, but when Shinkirou strikes his sword. Saito just disappeared. Then suddenly Saito appeared behind Shinkirou. Saito uses his zero gatatsu on Shinkirou. but Shikirou blocked Saito's sword with his own sword.  
  
Shikirou said to Saito "I know your tricks, and I won't be off guard this time."  
  
Then Shinkirou pushed Saito backwards.  
  
Saito again posed his ich shiki Gotatsu. Then Saito quickly charges towards to Shinkirou. Then Saito hits Shinkirou on the chest. Saito smiled towards to Shinkirou. then suddenly CHOK!, Saito was shocked. Then Saito saw a sword pierce through his back to his stomach. Kenji, Seijuro, Aoshi, Misao, Omasu, Ochika, Yahiko and Soujirou were shocked. Then Shinkirou pulled the sword out from Saito's body. Then Saito fell down to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile Yahiko very angry, to see Saito died.  
  
Yahiko said to Kenji "Kenji, I have enough of this freak!"  
  
Then Yahiko walked towards to Shinkirou.  
  
Kenji shouted towars to Yahiko "Yahiko wait no"  
  
Then Misao, Omasu and Ochika back up Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko shouted to Shinkirou "that's was a cheap shot, stubbing from behind."  
  
Then suddenly Shinkirou charges towards to Yahiko. Then Shinkirou punched Yahiko using Ryu-Shi Ken (dragon speed punch) Shinkirou punched Yahiko on the chest and stomach. Yahiko was defenseless. Then suddenly Omasu and Ochika appeared behind Shinkirou. then Omasu and Ochika attacked Shinkirou. then suddenly BOOO! An explosion blasted Omasu and Ochika away. Omasu and Ochika flew twenty feet in the air. Then crushed down to the ground. Then suddenly Misao threw eight daggers down towards Shinkirou. then Shinkirou gave Yahiko a strong punched. Then Yahiko crashd down to the ground, then Shinkirou simple dodge the daggers. Then Misao landed down on the ground. Then Aoshi appeared on Misao's left side.  
  
Aoshi said to Misao "Misao, the water flow technique,"  
  
then Aoshi and Misao used their water flow technique, then they both charge towards t Shinkirou. but Shinkirou both looked at their short sword. Then suddenly Shinkirou noticed the real ones. Then Shinkirou quickly puts in his sword, then pulled out another sword out. Then Shinkirou scratches his sword once on his left hand glove. Then Boooommm!!!, Misao and Aoshi Crashed down to the ground.  
  
Soujirou said to himself "Shishio's move,"  
  
Misao asked Aoshi "how did he know which one is the real?"  
  
Aoshi answered "I don't know,"  
  
Shinkirou said to Aoshi and Misao "you guys are so stupid enough, that Hi- katana and Kori-Katana, are anti – ninjitsu."  
  
Misao and Aoshi slowly stands up. Then suddenly Seijuro stands up and walked towards to Misao and Aoshi.  
  
Seijuro said to Misao and Aoshi "you two, go cover up your wound first, I challenge this."  
  
Misao said to Seijuro "but, Seijuro. I can still fight."  
  
Then Misao screamed "aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"  
  
then Misao vomited blood out from her mouth. Then Kenji helps Misao on her feet. Then suddenly Soujirou approaches towards to Seijuro.  
  
Soujirou said to Seijuro "I challenge him first, Seijuro-sama. One on one"  
  
Seijuro said to Soujirou "Yare-Yare, you go ahead."  
  
Then Seijuro walked back.  
  
Soujrou smiled towards to Shinkirou. then Soujirou looked up on the sky, then suddenly Soujirou noticed that the sun was rising. Then Soujirou imagine Kotoko is watching him from the sky.  
  
===========================================================  
  
(Soujirou vision)  
  
Soujirou saw Kotoko is clapping her hand. T  
  
Kotoko shouted towards to Soujirou "Ikemas, Soujirou-sama. Ganbate ne"  
  
===========================================================  
  
(Back on real time)  
  
Soujirou said to Shinkirou "Hajimasho!"  
  
(To be Continue.......) 


	15. Berserk!

Episode 13: Berserk!!  
  
================================================  
  
Soujirou smiled towards to Shinkirou. but Shinkirou just looked towards to Soujirou eyes. Then Soujirou puts out his sword and then a Tenken (another style of Battoujitsu) pose. Shinkirou pose his own battoujitsu. Shinkirou and Soujirou are waiting for the perfect timing to strike their opponents.  
  
Meanwhile Misao, Aoshi, Seijuro, Kenji, Omasu, Ochika and Yahiko looked at them.  
  
Misao asked Seijuro "Seijuro-sama, that's a battoujitsu?"  
  
Seijuro answered "yeah, Battoujitsu, that pose maybe Soujirou's last line of offense."  
  
Misao asked Seijurou "what do you mean?"  
  
Seijuro answered "it means, there's no more other way, to defeat Shinkirou."  
  
Kenji asked Seijuro "any chances of winning?"  
  
Seijuro answered "30%, I can give at max. he might die at this point, Shinkirou's sword isn't a sakabatou, it Bleed-Katana, each hit gave a deep wound. Now at Soujirou part, he is injured, his performace at this rate won't be perfect."  
  
Then suddenly Soujirou charges towards to Shinkirou. then Shinkirou charges towards to Soujirou. Then Shinkirou was shocked. That Soujirou just disappeared. Then Shinkirou turned and Soujirou just fifteen meters away. Shinkirou was shocked.  
  
Shinkirou said to Soujirou "you didn't perform the battoujitsu. You just evade it"  
  
Soujirou just smiled towards to Shinkirou.  
  
Kenji asked Seijuro "what is he planning?"  
  
Seijuro answered "Berserk!"  
  
Kenji asjed Seijuro "Berserk?"  
  
Seijuro answered "That's not Soujirou. Soujirou's mind isn't focusing. He's self-destructing."  
  
Then Soujirou looked towards to Shinkirou. then Soujirou just disappeared. Then Shinkirou sensed that Soujirou is behind. Then Shinkirou strikes Soujirou horizontally, but it's only Soujirou's mirage. Then suddenly Soujirou appeared in front of Omasu. Omasu was shocked to Soujirou.  
  
Misao shouted and asked Soujirou "what are you doing Soujirou?"  
  
then Soujirou holds Omasu's face, and Soujirou kissed Omasu's lips. Misao and Ochika was shocked to Soujirou kissing Omasu. Then Misao pulled out her pair Kori-Katana. Then Misao walked towards to Soujirou.  
  
Then Seijuro said to Misao "no, Misao. Let him be. He's in berserk,"  
  
Misao stopped and put her pair of Kori-Katana back.  
  
Then after kissing Omasu, Soujirou looked towards to Shinkirou, while Omasu is blushing.  
  
Shinkirou asked Soujirou "you want that I'll kill that girl first?"  
  
Soujirou smiled and answered "Be my guest. A kiss of death, they called it."  
  
Then suddenly, Shinkirou appeared behind Omasu, then Shinkirou, point a knife on Omasu's neck. Omasu was shocked and scared.  
  
Omasu screamed "Taskete!!!"  
  
Then Kenji, Ochika, Aoshi, Misaoa and Yahiko prepare to attack Shinkirou.  
  
Shinkirou said to Kenji, Ochika, Aoshi, Misaoa and Yahiko "one more move, and her head separate from her body"  
  
Soujirou asked Shinkirou "what are you waiting for kill her?"  
  
Soujirou said to Shinkirou "She's weaker than you, so kill her. Feast her body and blood."  
  
Misao shouted to Soujirou "you traitor, I'm gonna kill you, right now."  
  
Then Misao charges towards to Soujirou. But Soujirou dodges every attacks of Misao. Then suddenly Soujirou kneed on Misao's stomach. Then Misao screamed "aaaaah!" then Soujirou elbowed at Misao head. Then Misao crashed towards the ground. Then Soujirou steps on Misao's head.  
  
Soujirou said to Shinkirou "I can kill her too, just like poof!"  
  
Then suddenly Omasu dropped a ninja bomb on the ground. Then a gas covered Omasu's body. Then Omasu just disappeared. Then suddenly Soujirou charges towards to Shinkirou. Shinkirou noticed it. Then Shinkirou uses his extreme force (Anji technique) then shock wave went towards to Soujirou. But Soujirou quickly jumps up on the air, then his feet hits the roof, Soujirou dived down towards to Shinkirou. then Shinkirou used san shiki Gotatsu (Anti- air). Then Cling!!! Then Shinkirou and Soujirou both landed on the ground. Then Soujirou quickly uses his shikuchi style towards to Shinkirou. then when Soujirou is 3 meters close. Shinkirou just strikes Soujirou with his sword. But Soujirou instantly jumps up on the air, landed behind Shinkirou. then Soujirou strikes his sword vertically. But Shinkirou just disappeared.  
  
Misao, Aoshi, Kenji, Yahiko and Ochika were impress by Soujirou moves. Then suddenly Omasu appeared on Ochika's right side.  
  
Ochika asked Omasu "are you okay?"  
  
Omasu answered "yep, that kiss was part of Soujirou's plan, to make Shinkirou piss off."  
  
Kenji said to Seijuro "he's can win it, right?"  
  
Seijuro answered "nope, He knows that he will lose. He can't win at this state, even your father, don't carelessly gone berserk.. The difference of your father Battousai and now Soujirou are very different. Battousai had his skill. While Soujirou is just Soujirou himself, when Soujirou becomes berserk he isn't focus. He is like a child attacking and attacking without any defense, one mistake that could finish this match."  
  
Meanwhile in the fight, Soujirou charges towards to Shinkirou with his Kuzuryo-shikuchi. Then Shinkirou uses his own Kuzuryu-Shikuchi. Then Cling! TAK- TAK! TAK!. Then Soujirou, and Shinkirou slides. Then Soujirou and Shinkirou looked at each other. Then suddenly Soujirou vomited blood out of his mouth. Then Shinkirou quickly charges towards to Soujirou. Shinkirou uses his kuzuryu- Shikuchi. Then Soujirou quickly puts his sword and prepare for an battoujitsu. Then Cling!! TAK-TAK..shhhhhh! Then Soujirou just fell to the ground, Soujirou's suffered a deep wound in both arms, both hands. Then Blood still flowing out from Soujiru. Then Omasu quickly run towards to Soujirou. Omasu holds Soujirou's body.  
  
Omasu said to Soujirou "Soujirou-san, hang on there."  
  
Then Kenji walked towards to Shinkirou.  
  
Kenji said to Shinkirou "it's time I'll face you. Shinkirou"  
  
Then Kenji pose a battoujitsu.  
  
Shinkirou said Kenji "the son of Kenchi Himura, formerly known as battousai the slasher, the own who killed my father. Now it's time I'll kill his son."  
  
Kenji just looked at Shinkirou. then Shinkirou pose a battoujitsu too. Misao said "Battoujitsu against Battoujitsu, this will be great."  
  
Seijuro said to Misao "yes, Kenji had master the hitenmitsurugi style, Battoujitsu, while Shinkirou knows that move and modifiled it on his own. Shinkirou still had an advantage."  
  
Seijuro said "Good thing Soujirou, blocked the fatal, points. Head and chest."  
  
Meanwhile Omasu is putting bandage on Soujirou's wound. But Soujirou just smiling, a smile of an insane type of person. While Seijuro just watching Soujirou. Meanwhile Kenji and Shinkirou are waiting for a right timing to attack.  
  
(To Be Continue....) 


	16. Seijuro VS Shinkirou: Battle Masters

Chapter 16: Seijuro VS Shinkirou, Battle Masters   
  
================================================  
  
Kenji posed battoujitsu and waited for Shinkirou to strike first. while Shinkirou is waiting for Kenji to strike first.  
  
then Kenji get tried of waiting, Then Kenji quickly charges towards to Shinkirou. then Shinkirou charges towards to Kenji. then Cling!! Shinkirou and Kenji blocked their opponents sword, but Kenji felt that Shinkirou is stronger, so Kenji jumps backwards.  
  
Then Shinkirou laugh "ahahahahah"  
  
Shinkirou said to Kenji "you can win me by strenght boy,"   
  
Then Kenji quickly charges towards to Shinkirou with his Kuzuryuzen. then Tak-Tak-Tak-Tak-shhhh!, then Kenji slides down.   
  
then Shinkirou just laugh "ahahahahah"  
  
Shinkirou said to Kenji "What an amatuer."  
  
Kenji turned and saw Shinkirou is behind him. then Shinkirou punched Kenji's right cheek then Kenji crashed down to the ground. then Shinkirou jumps up on the air, Shinkirou used gotatsu style and dive towards to Kenji. then bommmmm!!!   
  
Misao shouted "Kenji!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then the dusk cleared out, Shinkirou looked towards to Misao.  
  
Shinkirou said to Misao "He's no more, he's body is totally desintigrated."   
  
Then Shhhhhhhh!!!!, a wind pass by Shinkirou from behind. then suddenly Kenji appeared in front of Shinkirou. Shinkirou was shocked. then Shinkirou screamed "aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" then blood came out from Shinkirou's mouth, both shoulders and both arms. then Shinkirou kneeled down, then Kenji kneeled down as well. Kenji's both arms are bleeding.   
  
Misao shouted to Kenji "Finish him off Kenji, now is your chance."   
  
Yahiko shouted to Kenji "yeah! Kenji, finish him off."   
  
Ochika asked Aoshi "Aoshi-sama, what is Kenji's chances of winning?"  
  
Aoshi answered "I have no idea, if Kenji attack first. he might win, if Shinkirou attacked first, it's Kenji's end."  
  
meanwhile Yahiko is thinking about Tsubame, how Shinkirou attack Tsubame and stubbed Tsubame on the right shoulder. then Yahiko pulled out his sakabatou, then slowly walked towards to Shinkirou. then Shinkirou looked up towards Yahiko. then Yahiko pointed his sakabatou towards to Shinkirou.   
  
Yahiko said to Shinkirou "I'm gonna finish you off,"  
  
Then Yahiko strikes his sword towards to Shinkirou, but Shinkirou just disappeared in front of Yahiko. Yahiko was shocked. then Shinkirou appeared behind, Yahiko. then Shinkirou used a sleeper hold on Yahiko from behind. Shinkirou pressed it tightly, Yahiko is suffocating fast. Aoshi, Omasu, Ochika, Seijuro, Kenji and Misao was shocked. Kenji slowly standed up.   
  
but Shinkirou pressing it more tightly, Yahiko felt that his neck gonna break.   
  
meanwhile Tsubame walked out from the dojo and walked towards to backyard. then Tsubame saw Yahiko is being tortured. Tsubame quickly run in to the dojo. then Tsubame, saw a katana sword in the altar. then Tsubame quickly got the Katana sword. then Tsubame quickly run outside.   
  
meanwhile Yahiko is fainted but Shinkirou is still had the sleeper hold on Yahiko.   
  
Seijurou shouted towards to Shinkirou "Let him go, I'll fight."   
  
Shinkirou just laugh "ahahahahha"  
  
Shinkirou said to Seijuro "later, coz you're my prized head. I want to fight you last,"   
  
then suddenly Tsubame charges towards to Shinkirou. then Shinkirou saw Tsubame coming to him. then Shinkirou quickly released Yahiko. then Shinkirou charges towards to Tsubame. then Shinkirou punched Tsubame's stomach. Tsubame was stunned, then Tsubame dropped her sword down. then suddenly Kenji charges towards to Shinkirou, but Shinkirou instantly threw a chain towards to Kenji. then the chain warped around Kenji's neck.   
  
Shinkirou said to Kenji "I can cut your head of your body, just like a snap."   
  
then Shinkirou threw another chain towards to Yahiko and Tsubame. Shinkirou grabs the three thin chain on his left hand.   
  
then suddenly Seijuro stands up. Seijuro pulled out his sword.   
  
Seijuro said to Shinkirou 'I have enough of this, Shinkirou. your pathetic, a coward. Fight me now you Bastard."   
  
Shinkirou said to Seijuro "as you insist,"   
  
then Shinkirou released the threw thin chain. then Shinkirou posed a battoujitsu. while Seijuro is just standing there waiting for Shinkirou to attack.   
  
Shinkirou said to Seijuro "what are you waiting for, attack me."   
  
Seijuro just kept silent and waiting for Shinkirou to attack.then Shinkirou became piss off, then Shinkirou attack towards to Seijuro using a battoujitsu, then Seijuro countered it with his own battoujitsu. then Clinngg!!!!. both sword clashes on each other. then Seijuro and Shinkirou aren't moving, coz of their equal strenght. then suddenly Shinkirou just jumps backward.

Shinkirou said Seijuro "what a power you got there,"

Seijuro just smiled.

Shinkirou charges towards to Seijuro using a kuzuryuzen, then Seijuro countered it with his amakekiruryuhirameki move. then cling!!!

Meanwhile Omasu finished putting bandage, on Soujirou's wound.   
  
Omasu said to Soujirou "it's okay now Soujirou-san."  
  
then suddenly Soujirou just laugh out load "ahahahahahahhahah.. ahhhh. ahahhahahahah!!!"  
  
then Soujirou's eyes turned a little bit red, then Soujirou kneeled down on the ground, and knocked his head on floor 10 times. after that, blood came out from Soujirou's forehead. Omasu is scared of Soujirou action.

(To Be Continued....)


	17. Chapter 17: Live Today, Fight another da...

Chapter 17: Live today, Fight another day

====================================================================

Then suddenly Soujirou's eyes turned red. Omasu backoff of Soujirou ten feet away. then Soujirou stands up, smiling and walking towards to Shinkirou.

meanwhile Seijuro and Shinkirou are still fighting, then Shinkirou saw Soujirou is walking towards him. then Shinkirou pushed Seijuro out. then Seijuro saw Soujirou walking towards to Shinkirou.

Seijuro said to Soujirou "Soujirou, stay back, I'll handle this."

Soujirou looked towards to Seijuro with an evil eyes.

Soujirou said to Seijuro "Anata, Yurusai!!!,"

Soujirou looked towards to Shinkirou, and then Soujirou pointed his sword towards to Shinkirou,

Soujirou said to Shinkirou "Kurusu!!"

then Soujirou disappeared in front of Shinkirou. then Shinkirou was shocked. then boooommm!!!. Then Shinkirou backs off 11 feet. then Soujirou stands in front of Shinkirou. then Soujirou just laugh "ahahahhaah"

Soujirou said to Shinkirou "Ich, ni, san, Shinne!!"

then Soujirou charges towards to Shinkirou. Soujirou uses a Shiku-gotatsu ( The speed of Shikuchi and the sword style of gatatsu.) but Shinkirou easily blocked the Soujirou's sword attack. then Shinkirou punched Soujirou on the face. but Shinkirou just hit the air. Shinkirou was shock.

Shinkirou said "Nani!!"

then suddenly ssssshhhh!!, then Soujirou landed down and slides behind Shinkirou. Omasu, Ochika, Aoshi, Misao and Seijuro were impressed by Soujirou's skill.

Misao said to Aoshi "WOW, what a skilled move that was, I never seen that kind of move in my life."

Aoshi said to Misao "If, Soujirou win against Shinkirou, the fight isn't over yet. we'll might have a battle against Soujirou again."

Misao asked Aoshi "why?"

Aoshi answered "Coz, Soujirou became what he was, an innocent, no feelings and dangerous swordman, and if Shinkirou win, we must fight Shinkirou as well, so our hands will be full this day."

Meanwhile back in the fight, Shinkirou and Soujirou are fighting. then Soujirou charges towards to Shinkirou with his Shikuchi style. then Soujirou strikes hissword Shinkinrou on the chest. but Shinkirou easily blocked the sword. Shinkirou stepped on the ground and then creating a a shock wave, then shock wave went towards to Soujirou. but Soujirou just disappeared. then Shinkirou look up and saw Soujirou diving down towards him. Soujirou is using gotatsu technique. then Shinkirou charges towards to Soujirou with his anti- air gotatsu technique. then Clingg!!!. then Shinkirou and Soujirou both landed down on their feet. then Soujirou and Shinkirou looked at each other. then Soujirou charges towards to Shinkirou using a Kuzuryu-shikuchi style. then Shinkirou quickly posed a battoujitsu style. then when Shinkirou was about to block the Kuzuryusen technique, Soujirou instantly sidestep on the right side, then Shinkirou was shocked. then Soujirou quickly change his technique, to gotatsu. then Shinkirou was shocked, then Soujirou's katana hits and pierce through Shinkirou right shoulder.

Shinkirou screamed in pain "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

then Soujirou pulled out his katana out from Shinkirou's shoulder. then blood flows out from Shinkirou's right arm.

Then Soujirou lick the blood of Shinkirou, that staind on the sword.

Shinkirou looked towards to Soujirou.

Shinkirou shouted to Soujirou "Kono Yarou!!"

Omasu said "Sugoi!!"

Soujirou said to Shinkirou "Jidai, Shinne des"

Then Soujirou charges towards to Shinkirou, Soujirou used his Shikuchi style. then Soujirou pierce his sword on Shinkirou's forehead . then Soujirou pulled out his sword from Shinkirou's forehead. then somebrain tissue was stuck on the Soujirou's sword.

Misao asked Seijuro, Aoshi, Omasu and Ochika "now what?"

Then suddenly Shinkirou appeared in front of Omasu. then Shinkirou punched Omasu on the stomach. then Omasu fainted. then Shinkirou carried Omasu on his shoulders, then Aoshi, Misao, Kenji and Seijuro quickly run towards to Shinkirou. but Shinkirou just disappeared.

then Shinkirou appeared on the roof of the Kamiya Kashin Dojo,

then Shikirou shouted towards to Seijuro, Ochika, Aoshi, Kenji and Misao "It's getting late, We'll fight some other time, but I must bring a something to please my hunger. To make this quiete bloodly"

Shinkirou threw Omasu up on the air, and then Shinkirou charges towards Omasu. then Shinkirou pulled out a dagger out from his pocket, then Shinkirou strikes on Omasu's left shoulder. then the dagger's edge pierce through Omasu's left shoulder. then Shinkirou instantly catches Omasu and then landed on the roof on the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo.

then Shinkirou laugh "aahahahahha"

then Shinkirou disappeared in front of them.

Then Ochika, Aoshi, Misao, Kenji and Seijuro were shocked.

Misao appraoches towards to Aoshi.

Misao said to Aoshi "Let's go help her now!"

Aoshi said to Misao "no, not yet.. We don't know where's is his hiding place"

then suddenly Yahiko and Tsubame gain consciousness. then Yahiko looked around and noticed that Shinkirou is not around. then Yahiko appraoches towards to Kenji.

Yahiko asked Kenji "So, did we defeated Shinkirou?"

Kenji answered "no,"

Kenji said to Yahiko "he kidnapped Omasu,"

Yahiko was shocked.

Kenji said to Yahiko "I thought, Soujirou, already killed him, but somehow it's only a Shinkirou's trick illusion."

Yahiko asked Kenji "Where's Soujirou?"

Kenji answered "I don't know,"

Then Kenji approaches towards to Misao, Seijuro, Ochika and Seijuro.

Kenji asked Misao, Seijuro, Ochika and Seijuro " Have you seen Soujirou anywhere?"

Misao answered "nope,"

Ochika asked "where did he go,"

(To Be Continued.....)


End file.
